Her Choice 2
by gurl3677
Summary: Please read Her Choice to get this story. Jerry and Winter are entering the vampire world as a mated couple but some vampires want nothing more than to destroy them. Can they make it through the tests & trials or will Jerry's past be too much for them?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! I really love Jerry and Winter so here they are! Please read Her Choice to see how they got to this point and to understand Winter more.*_

Jerry stalked through the basement of their house. He knew just where his wife was but he liked to pretend like he was hunting her. It was fun to him. He had shut down their bond so he knew she knew he was coming for her. He only shut the bond off when he was stalking her. Sometimes she would play along and hide somewhere in their house. He was so good at stalking that every time he found her, it scared her. She would scream, enhancing their play. But that night, she was at the computer, working on her book.

Jerry grabbed the sliding doors to their den. He pushed them open and stared hard into her back. When the doors clicked into their place, he started towards her slowly. He came up to her back and bent down. He wrapped his hand around her throat and brought his fangs down. They stopped right against the skin at her shoulder. Her eyes closed right away.

" I'm hungry." He hissed out.

" One hour, Jay. I just need one hour." She whispered.

" Let me snack on you." He continued to hiss.

" I can't, you know what that does to me." Winter said. Jerry tighten his hold on her throat then slowly let his tongue make a line up her neck. She shuddered. " Jay." He let her go and came around the front of her. He took a her hand and pulled her up. " Jay, I have to work."

" You have to feed your mate." He said as held her arms out and interlaced their fingers together. He pulled her to him and brought his mouth to her neck. " Don't try and deny that you don't want me." He whispered into her skin. Winter's eyes were still closed.

" How would you know? You shut our bond down." She whispered. In the next second, he blew the bond wide open, rushing her with his thoughts, feelings, and images of what he wanted to do to her. He pushed his wants and feelings into her so hard, Winter's knees buckled and she moaned. Her sex started aching for him. " That's not fair." She moaned. He chuckled as he dropped her hands to grab her throat again.

" It's not fair to keep me waiting." He growled.

He tilted her head hard and sank his fangs into her neck. She cried out and grabbed him. Jerry wrapped his free arm around her waist to keep her from falling. He drank hard from her for a few seconds before he brought her to the floor. She laid on her back with him still attracted to her throat. His hands roamed her body while she trembled. Drinking from each other was as sexual an act as performing oral sex. They could have, and had a few times, orgasms from the drinking alone so when he felt hers building he pulled out of her.

Winter started undressing herself quickly. Jerry grinned and joined her. Yanking her pants and panties down, ripping her shoes off. He opened his pants and pulled himself out. He scratched across his chest, bring some ripples of blood out. Winter's eyes darken and she growled at the sight. He brought his chest to her mouth and entered her as she latched onto him. He pumped into her hard as she drank. This wasn't going to last long and they both knew it. One of his hands was on the back of her head, holding her to him, while the other was on the floor. Her legs were spread wide as they moved and thrust together.

" Ah, fuck..." He hissed out. Her mouth pulled away as she came. Her body tensed, she squeezed her eyes shut and she clawed at the carpet. He brought his forehead to hers and hit her hard before he joined her orgasm. There was a mixture of moans, groans, soft pants and loud cursing.

When they started to come down, he laid fully on top of her. His head was turned towards her and his eyes were closed. Winter kissed him gently and smiled while she sighed. Her content flowed through him. They were both completely relaxed and comfortable. One thing he loved about having a bond with her was that he didn't have to talk because she knew what he was feeling. There was no guessing between the two of them. They were connected and would always be.

" I love you but I have to work. Everyone will be in an hour or so and I need to get that chapter finished." She said.

They were having the vampires in the area to their house to announce that they were mated. When a vampire became mated to another vampire, a ceremony of sorts was given. It showed to the other vampires that they were off limits. If another vampire tried to move in on a mated vampire, the intruding vampire could be put to death. Jerry had been to a few of the ceremonies and had always hated them. He thought they were dull and useless but now he couldn't wait to make his claim on her.

" Are you excited, Love?" He asked as he came on his knees. Winter smiled and sat up to grab her clothes.

" I'm excited, nervous and scared." She said. She stood up and started slipping her panties on.

" What are you nervous for?" He asked, adjusting himself.

" Well, we have never drank from each other in front of people. It's always been a private thing, between us. It feels almost like we are going to be having sex in front of them." She said.

" Some mated couples do have sex during the ceremony." He said as they dressed.

" You have seen that?" She asked in shock. Jerry smiled and moved towards her. He started doing up her zipper and the button of her jeans.

" I have. Some males feel it is needed to prove their mate belongs to them." He said.

" I do not want that." She said quickly.

" Neither do I. I don't like the idea of any of those bastards seeing you naked or knowing what you look like when you're cumming. That is for me and me only." Jerry said. " But some males want others to see their partners naked or to see how their partners orgasm. Some males think it proves how strong and how much of a male they are. Some think it will prove to others that they can pleasure their mates but I don't need it. I know I please you. I know how to bring you pleasure and I don't need to prove to anyone that you orgasm under me." He said. She laughed as she flushed.

" Yeah, you do." She said. She stepped away and back over to the computer where she sat down. He walked behind her and started to rub her shoulders.

" Don't be nervous, Love. It will be fine. Raphel will be there and his clan. You know all of them. There will only be a few here that you have never met. It will be simple and easy. I drink from your throat and you drink from my wrist then it's over." He reassured her.

" This is like a human wedding, isn't it?" She asked.

" Yeah, only we can't get divorced." He said. " The only way we can be broken up, be an unmated couple is if we both agree to it, if we both released each other but even then it will be hard since I am your maker." He kissed the top of her head. " Get to work, Love. I will leave you alone for a while." He gave her shoulders a final squeeze before he left the den, closing the doors behind him.

Jerry had collected enough money throughout his long life that she didn't need to work but Winter was not comfortable living off of him. She brought in her own money from writing and selling her paintings under a different name. As far as the human world was concerned, Winter Collins had disappeared from her hospital room one night and was never seen again. She had been so sick at the time, the hospital told the police she couldn't have lived more then two hours after her disappearance. The doctors and staff there had went to court, stating that. All of her asserts had been released to Jerry as it stated in her will.

Jerry wandered through the hallway of their home. He had shut down their bond again because it helped her work. She needed a clear head and he understood that. Plus he didn't want her to get any more nervous or upset about the ceremony. She was a vampire herself but that didn't mean she was comfortable around their kind. She was new, only 9 months into the change, and still held onto some of her human ways. He was nervous because he knew of some of the vampires that were going to be coming that night. Some of the women he had been with sexually, although Winter didn't know that and he wasn't going to tell her. Before her, Jerry had been ruthless and over sexed. He would fuck anything that was female and spread her legs. He took lives and never looked back. Being with Winter had changed him for the best. She knew he had a ruthless side as he had once talked to her about his plan to build a vampire hive but she still didn't know how bad or evil he had been and he wanted to keep it that way.

XXXXXX

He let her work for another hour before he returned to the den. He walked into her clicking away on the computer. He strolled over to her and ran his fingers down then up her arms. He kissed the top of her head and watched as she saved her work. She shut the menus down then turned the computer off. Without a word she tilted her head up and looked at him. Jerry smiled down at her.

" Are you ready, Love? They will be here anytime." He said softly. He brought his hands to her throat and started to stroke her gently.

' I'm scared.' Her words slipped through his mind. Her eyes reflecting how she felt.

" There is no need to be scared. They are like you are now. None of them will come for you. None of them will try and hurt you or drink from you. You are mine and they all know it. None of them would ever cross me." He promised his mate as he continued to stroked her. She nodded and sighed. He smiled again. " Have I told you how much I love that you are still so human in your thinking and feelings?"

" It doesn't both you that I don't feel like a vampire?" She asked. He shook his head.

" No, Love. Nothing about you bothers me. I fell for you when you were human. I turned you into a vampire so I would never have to lose you. Now come on, I hear those low life dicks outside right now. The sooner we let them in, the sooner they can leave. I'm going to get all sex up and horny when you start drinking from me so we need to get this done. As soon as they leave we are fucking and it's going to feel amazing." He said, making her smile and laugh.

" It's amazing every time." She said.

Jerry took his wife's hand and gently pulled her up. To the vampires, she was his mate and he was hers. To the human world, she was his wife and he was her husband. He had given her a ring and he was wearing one too even though the vampires don't use wedding rings. There was no need. His scent was all over her as hers was on him. He was in her blood and she was in his. Any vampire that got close to her would smell him on her.

They locked their fingers together and started walking as their doorbell rang. They walked out into the hallway and up the stairs. She swallowed hard and let him take the lead. He walked over to the front door then faced her. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. Than he enclosed her hand with his. He smiled, hoping to reassure her.

' The others are going to want to talk to you but I am only a few thoughts away from you.' He thought. Winter nodded. ' I love you.'

' I love you.' She sent back.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! The first few chapters are a lot of fluff and stuff. Have to do it before I bring on the drama!*_

Jerry opened the door and Winter stepped back so she was half way behind him. Raphel was in front of the group of vampires standing outside their house. The house was set back into the woods, completely by it's self. He offered the couple a bright smile. He did not need an invitation into the house. Besides Jerry, he was the only vampire Winter was comfortable with. He walked in and embraced his night child. A few thoughts went through maker and child before Raphel pulled away and moved to Winter. Jerry started inviting each vampire into their house, making sure to use their names.

" My vampire daughter-in-law." Raphel said. He placed his hands on either side her neck and kissed first her right cheek, then her left. " Do not be nervous, my beloved." He whispered to her. Winter smiled and brought her hands to his sides. Raphel had become like a dad to her.

" I'm trying not to be." She whispered. He pulled away and took her hand.

" Come and get this old man a glass of wine." He said.

Winter laughed as they started for the stairs. It always made her laugh when he referred to himself as an old man. Raphel was 2000 years old but didn't look a day over 25. Raphel tucked her hand into the crock of his arm. He covered her hand with his. Raphel had been there when Jerry changed her and he had helped her deal with the change. When she had come back into herself, she had been upset with Jerry and needed some time away from him. Being Jerry's maker, Raphel had taken Winter in and took care of her. He had helped her with getting the house and making it vampire safe. He had set her up with the new name of Jillian Winters. She had spend some time with his clan but hadn't ever felt completely comfortable with them.

Jerry had to invite each and every vampire into their house by their names. When he reached the end of the line, his eyes narrowed to see a certain vampire couple. He hadn't wanted Giselle and Nickolas to come but couldn't turn them away without causing a scene and making Winter question why they weren't allowed in the house. Giselle and Jerry had a past. Nickolas never cared who she slept with as they weren't a true mated couple. Nickolas had even watched Jerry with Giselle a few times when they were having sex. Sometimes Nickolas would take Giselle in his mouth while she worked Jerry over with either her hand or mouth. They had also went on killing sprees a times in history.

" You don't look happy to see us, Jerry." Giselle said with a smirk.

" Was it too much to hope that you won't come?" Jerry snapped.

" Yes, it was. We just had to see the human who made you settle down." Nickolas said.

" She isn't a human." Jerry said.

" She's barely a vampire. I heard she isn't even a year into her change." Nickolas said.

" You sure you want to do this, Baby?" Giselle purred out. " If you are mated to her then we won't get to have anymore of our good times, unless she doesn't mind sharing."

" We are a true mated couple with or without the ceremony." Jerry snapped.

" Yes, they are. Can't you smell her in him? He is filled with her scent and blood." Nickolas said.

" She smells good. Maybe she won't mind letting me have a lick." Giselle said with a smile. Jerry's eyes narrowed.

XXXXXX

Winter watched the vampires that mulled around her living room. Some were talking together, others were talking and glancing at her. Raphel was beside her, talking with his mate. Winter was feeling uncomfortable and wondering where Jerry was. She didn't have to wait long. He entered the room but she didn't feel any better. She could feel the annoyance and anger coming from him. Her eyes shifted behind him to the couple walking in with him. Jerry hurried to her side.

" What's wrong?" She whispered. He took her hands and brought them to his mouth. He brushed his lips against her knuckles.

" You know that I haven't always been nice. You know I have been downright ruthless in my past." He whispered, keeping her hands against his lips.

" I know that." She whispered. He locked eyes with her.

' There are some here that know my more wild side, that were there for many of my nasty times.' He sent to her. ' But I am not that vampire anymore and I want you to remember that.'

' Who?' She sent back as he rubbed his lips back and forth against her.

" Well why don't you introduce your mate?" Giselle asked as she came forward. Jerry squeezed Winter's hands as the room quieted. He sighed and turned them to face the crowd.

" This is Winter. She is not only my mate but also my night child." Jerry announced.

" Is that a ring you are wearing?" Nickolas asked with a laugh. Jerry's arm were around her shoulders. He squeezed her tightly to him.

" Yes. Winter and I choose to show the human world that we are mated, or married in their eyes." He said.

" Let us get this ceremony underway." Raphel said. The vampires around the room started to move around the chairs that had been placed in the center of the room. Giselle and Nickolas came forward as Jerry moved his hand to grip Winter's elbow.

" It is so nice to meet you, Winter." The tall, beautiful blond said as she extended her hand. Winter glanced at Jerry. She noticed how tight his mouth was and how he glared at the vampire. Winter looked back at her.

" Hello." She said as they shook hands.

" You are not what I thought you would look like." Nickolas said as he took Winter's hand next. " I expected a tall, model type vampire but you are very much the opposite. You are pretty but in a plain type of way." Winter frowned as her face flushed.

" Watch it." Jerry growled out low and deep. Nickolas smiled as he kissed her hand. " Come on, Love." Jerry said as he pulled her away. Winter turned and glanced over her shoulder at the two who smiled back at her.

' Never mind them. You are more beautiful then Giselle and you know I'm not just saying that. I can't lie to you. Look to our bond to know my truth.' Jerry sent to her as they moved towards the chairs. She knew he was telling her the truth. He did find her more attractive then he found Giselle. He didn't see Winter as plain at all. In fact, Jerry thought Winter was stunning, always had, and she couldn't help but smile and feel undeserving of his feelings. She had always thought herself completely ordinary.

He lightly touched her back and motioned to the chair for her to take. Winter looked at Jerry who smiled and nodded. She swallowed hard but sat down. Jerry sat down directly in front of her. He reached forward and took both of her hands in his. Reassuring feelings and thoughts started to flow down their bond and into her. Winter couldn't help but smile at him.

" We are all gathered here tonight to celebrate the mating of these two vampires. Mating of vampires has been going on for thousands of years but it is still a joy to united couples." Raphel started. " I am Jerry's maker and I have come to know Winter well as I took care of her for a while and I can say that there is no couple that is better suited to be together then these two. Now, Jerry, repeat after me, I take you, Winter Collins, to be my mated partner." Jerry smiled and squeezed her tightly.

" I take you, Winter Collins, to be my mated partner." He said.

" I shall take your blood into my body and share my blood with you." Raphel said.

" I shall take your blood into my body and share my blood with you." Jerry repeated.

" I will lay down my life for you." Raphel said.

" I will lay down my life for you." Jerry said.

" I would give up my blood for you to live." Raphel said.

" I would give up my blood for you to live." Jerry said.

" Winter, repeat after me..."

Jerry squeezed and rubbing her hands with his thumbs as she repeated the words back to him. He finally understood why males mated their females. Saying the words to her and hearing her say them back to him was creating a feeling inside him that he had never had before. He felt warmth flowing between them and barely noticed anyone else in the room. He smiled at her, making her smile in return.

" Now is the part of the service were the couples share blood and seal their mating. This is the last chance each have to move out of this. If you want to continue with this, Winter, then offer Jerry your neck." Raphel said. Winter smiled and moved her hair over her shoulder. She tilted her head. Jerry's fangs descended as his eyes drifted to her neck. " If you want to continue, Jerry, offer Winter your wrist." He pushed up his sleeve and held his arm out to her. " When you are ready, you may strike."

Winter was still slightly embarrassed at her reaction to blood and her fangs which were sliding down. They moved closer to each other at the same time. Jerry's fingers glided over her throat. His thumb stroked over her pulse point as he brought his mouth down. Winter's breath shorten a second before his fangs touched her. She took a hold of his wrist and brought it to her mouth. They bit down at the same time. The second Jerry's blood hit her senses Winter's eyes shut. She tighten her hold of his arm and growled. Jerry moved closer to her and pulled harder on her vein. He closed his eyes to enjoy her completely. His free hand moved into her hair. He twisted his fingers around the strands.

The couple drank from each other for a few minutes, both forgetting about the others around them. Winter moaned, making Jerry's pants tighten as he harden up. He was ready to rip her clothes off when he felt Raphel's hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and pulled back. Winter mimic his withdraw. They both start lightly licking the wounds that had been made.

" The circle is completely. The couple is mated. No vampire may come between them. No vampire may drink from either one." Raphel announced. To her surprise the other vampires around them started to clap. Jerry grinned and took her face in his hands. They kissed hard as her hands came up and took his wrists.

' I love you.' Those three words started moving through her mind and body over and over again as they made out. His tongue twisted and untwisted around hers. ' Mine.' When Jerry pulled away he smiled at her. Winter smiled and felt all her fear melting away


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review and thanks for all the alerts! Seriously, if you guys could just drop a line or two in review that would help, thanks! I update faster when I get reviews, it lets me know someone is reading the story.*_

After the service was completed the other vampires came forward to shake hands with the mated couple. But Giselle and Nickolas hung back. While other vampires were shaking Winter's hand, Raphel came to Jerry and the two vampires hugged tightly. Out of all his night children, he had always been the closest to Jerry. He had always had faith that Jerry would settle down and lose some of his roughness. He was pleased to see his patience was finally paying off. Jerry patted his maker's back then put his mouth to his ear.

" Please get everyone out of here." He whispered, making his maker laugh. Raphel pulled away and smiled.

" Come, I believe my son would like some alone time with his mate before the dawn claims her." Raphel announced. Winter smiled as she felt her cheeks flush.

" Have fun tonight, sweetie." Giselle purred as she took Winter's hand.

" Excuse me?" Winter asked as her smiled faded.

" I know I don't need to tell you this but Jerry is magic in the bedroom." Giselle said as she gripped Winter's hand.

" And Giselle would know. His mouth and dick have spend a lot of time between her legs." Nickolas said with a smile.

Shock suddenly filled Jerry, pulling his eyes across the room to his mate. He frowned the second he saw Giselle and Nickolas had Winter in their grasp. Raphel, feeling Jerry annoyance, followed his eyes. The two started towards Winter and the couple right away. Giselle had a death grip on Winter's hand and Nickolas was grinning with his fangs out.

" Oh you didn't know? Jerry and I have a long history together. He and I used to.." Giselle was saying as Raphel reached them first.

" That's enough, Giselle." Raphel snapped. He took a hold of Winter's wrist and pulled her hand from Giselle.

" What? I was just informing Winter of..."

" I know what you were informing her of." Raphel said.

" Get out." Jerry snapped when he got to them.

" Oh what's the matter, Jer? Scared your mate can't handle your past?" Nickolas asked. Giselle leaned forward and smiled at Winter.

" You and I should get together. We could compare notes and I could fill you in on a few things about him." She said.

" I said get out!" Jerry hissed. " I take back your invitation to my house."

" Did you forget the rules, Honey?" Giselle asked. " The house is owned by both of you, you both have to take it back."

" I take back your invitation to my house." Winter spoke softly. Without another word, Giselle turned and walked quickly away. Nickolas just smiled and followed after her.

" Winter, let me explain..." Jerry started.

" Let me handle this, son. With your permission, I'd like to talk to your mate alone. You see the rest of your guests out." Raphel spoke up.

" Winter?" Jerry said. To her credit, she forced a smile for him.

" It's okay. Just walk them out." She said. Jerry frowned and looked from his maker to his mate before he finally turned and walked out with the others. Winter closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Raphel placed his hands on her arms and started rubbing them. " You don't have to ask for permission to talk to me." She said when she opened her eyes.

" Yes, I do. You are a true mated couple now. No mated male likes it when their female is alone with another male, even if that male is his maker." Raphel said with a gentle smile.

" I'm okay, Raphel. It would be stupid of me to think Jay was a virgin before me. We all have a past. I was just a little stunned to meet someone he had been with. I'm sure if he ever met any of my exs he'd have the same reactions." She said.

" If our Jerry ever met even one of your exs I can assure you the shocked feeling for last only a few seconds before he ripped the man to shreds. If you gave the names of all the men you have been intimate with or any man who had ever seen you naked, those men would be dead by morning." Raphel said. She smiled.

" Thank you for coming and doing the service for us." She said. He nodded.

" I am honored to have done it. I am glad to see Jerry finally settled down." He said.

" Winter." Jerry said as he came back into the room. Raphel looked behind him then at Winter again. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

" You know how to reach me if either one of you need me." He said before he walked out. Winter sighed and sank down into the chair behind her. Jerry closed the den doors and came towards her slowly.

" Look about Giselle." He started. Winter smiled and looked up at him.

" It's fine, really. I know I'm not the only person you have ever been with." She said. He sighed and crouched down in front of her. " Just warn me next time one of your ex-lovers is around."

" I didn't know they would come." He said.

" Are they mated?" She asked.

" Not really. They have always lived together but they have not done the ceremony. They do share blood and have sex but they will do that with almost everyone. Nickolas likes to take human lovers and when he gets tired of them he lets Giselle kill them." Jerry said as he rubbed her legs.

" Oh yeah, they sound like a lovely pair." She said dryly, making him smile.

" Her and I were never really lovers. We just slept together a few times but we were never anything serious." He explained.

" It's okay. Seriously, it is. I was just taken back, that's all." Winter said. She placed her hands on his and tilted her head. Jerry shook his head at her unasked question.

" I have never let anyone drink from me during sex but you." Winter laughed and closed her eyes.

" That question just flashed through my mind so fast I barely had time to really think about it." She said. He brought his right hand up to her chin. He squeezed it, making her look at him.

" I never drank from her either." He said. Winter smiled.

" Go lock the doors and set the alarms. I will meet you in our bedroom." She said. " They wanted to ruin our first mated night together but we aren't going to let them." He smiled and shook his head.

" No, we aren't." He said. She leaned down and gently touched his face before she kissed him.

" I love you." Winter whispered.

" I love you." He said.

The new mated couple walked together out of the den. Winter walked across him towards their room. He smiled and reached out, letting his fingers brush against her lower back. He smirked then turned and jogged up their stairs. He walked to their front door and locked it. He moved quickly to back door and checked the lock then he walked back to their hallway where he set the alarm. Jerry went to the basement door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He slid the heavy lock in place and set their second alarm.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he broke out into a grin. Her shirt was laying on the floor. He pulled his off and dropped it to hers. He walked down the hall and noticed her shoes were pushed against the wall. He slipped his off then continued towards their room. When he found her jeans, he quickly took his off. Her panties were laying in front of their closed bedroom door. He held his breath and took his boxers off.

He opened their door and slipped in to find her sitting indian style, dead center in their bed. He shut the door and leaned against it. She smiled at him as her eyes took him in. They flowed up his legs, his thighs and his hardness. Jerry was at full attention, completely hard and his dick reached up to his belly button. She sighed loudly when her eyes moved over his tight stomach, well defined chest and arms. She bit down on the left side of her lip.

" You are so beautiful." She whispered. Jerry started towards her slowly. " You are like every women's dream man." He climbed onto the bed and over to her. Winter laid down as he came down on top of her.

" Before you came to see me, I watched and wanted you." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed the right side of her neck. " I wanted to turn you first. I planned on bring you to my bed from the start. I watched you every chance I got." He moved to the left side of her neck and kissed her lightly. " When I knew I was in love with you was the night you had me check you over for the cancer. I felt your fear, your pain but if I hadn't taken your blood into me I would have never known how bad you were. Your bravery in the face of your own death pulled me into you." He whispered. " Grown men weren't as brave as you were." He moved down to the end of her rib cage on her right side.

" I knew I loved you when you moved my things in your house." She admitted. He nodded as he sucked her skin into his mouth. " I remember thinking it was just my luck I'd meet someone and fall for them as I was dying."

" I felt your confusion and sadness." He said when he realized her skin. He moved to her left side. " I was ready to go into the sun when I thought you died." He said before he sucked in her skin again. " You are the good in me."

" You had it in you." Winter said. Jerry sighed and looked up her body. He shook his head.

" No, Love, I didn't." She frowned as she looked down at him. " As a human I would steal things and sell them. I had no desire to learn a trade as most people did. I only wanted to have sex, drink, and steal. It was easy back then. As vampire I have been much of the same. I laughed at mated males, even Raphel. When he lost his human wives I taunted him. The few vampire wives he has taken have been killed off because they were stupid and careless. I told him it was useless to have mates. Then you walked into my house with your little mirror." Winter laughed and laid her head back down.

" I had to prove to you that I knew what you were." She said. He nodded and dropped his head to her stomach.

" Enough talking. We have three hours until dawn and I am ready to start the actually mating." Jerry said.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! And yeah, Giselle is going to be great for starting shit! LOL*_

Her legs were opened wide and he was gripping her ass with his mouth buried in her. He was worshipping her, sucking her, and loving her with his tongue, his lips and his fangs. She was panting and crying out with her back arched up. Her fingers were yanking and pulling his hair. She was close to cumming so he stayed on her even though she was begging him to stop and fuck her instead. Her stomach tighten, her thighs trembled, her core started to quiver a second before she orgasmed into his mouth. It was long. It was hard. Feeling her orgasm triggered his own without him being touched. His hips pushed into their blankets as he came. His cum drenching his stomach and covers. He pulled away from her, resting his forehead against her core as he groaned.

When they both came down, he moved up her body. He laid on top of her and kissed her hard. Without wasting a second he was inside her. Being a vampire had it's advantages in the bedroom. He could have up to three orgasms and still stay hard. She could have multi ones and still be ready for more. He knew that was new for her because she had told him as a human, once she came once, if she had been about to cum at all, her body would be too sensitive to touch. She had laughed when she told him that becoming a vampire had been the best thing to happen to her sex life.

His hands went into her hair while his hips pumped hard and fast. Her legs went around his. Jerry pulled his mouth from hers and hissed. Without a word, Winter turned her head, exposing her neck. He attacked her neck, plunging his fangs deep inside her. Winter growled out. He brought his left hand to her mouth and she bit into him without a word.

By the time they were completely done dawn was twenty minutes away. She was spread eagle, laying on top of him. She was covered in sweat, sex and his cum. It was inside her, down her throat, on her thighs and across her stomach. He was panting, squeezing and unsqueezing her ass with his eyes closed.

" I love you." He breathed out.

" I love you." She whispered as her body started to slow down.

" Come on, Love, let's get under the blankets. I will sleep this day with you." He whispered. Winter moved off of him and, together, they crawled up their bed. They pulled down the blankets and curled up into each other.

XXXXXX

Winter's book was about her life growing up in foster care and what she went through during her adult life. She was writing about meeting Jerry, only she had changed his name. It was going to be considered fiction because the real world didn't believe in vampires. After each chapter she wrote, Jerry would read it and make notes for her. He would make suggestions or comments on his favorite parts. That was what he was doing when he felt his mate wake. Jerry sighed and pushed away from the computer. He hurried through the den and down the hallway to their bedroom.

Winter rolled over from her side to her back. She kept her eyes closed not because she was pretending to sleep but because she wasn't ready to open them. She felt the shift in the bed and knew he was crawling over her. He leaned down and rubbed his face against her neck as he growled. Winter smiled and placed her hands on his face but her smile faded quickly.

" You are annoyed." She whispered.

" I am reading your newest chapter. You should not tell me the name of the foster parents that abused you or I will rip them apart." He growled into her neck. He pulled the blankets down then let the full weight of his body come down on her.

" It was a long time ago." She whispered as she pulled the blankets over them.

" I don't care. I can't stand the idea of you being hurt. It pisses me off as your man and a mated vampire." He said. He pulled away and looked at her. Winter opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "You have to understand something, Winter. A mated vampire is a dangerous one when his mate is concerned. If you gave me the name of every person whoever hurt you, I would feel the overwhelming need to kill every one of them. You tell me the name of a boy in your first grade class that made you cry, I'd hunt him down and kill him tonight." Jerry said without a smile. " The desire to protect you and keep you safe as always been there but because of the ceremony it has increased. We don't know why it happens that way but it does. Maybe it's some kind of old magic that our race has forgotten about, we don't know but once a circle is completed, once the couple is truly mated, the male will do anything to protect his female. We will do anything to right any wrongs she has experienced."

" So if a little kid pulled my hair once when I was 5 and I remembered his name..." Her voice trailed off.

" I would hunt him down until I found him then I would tell him why I came for him and I'd kill him." Jerry said in a matter of fact voice.

" Wow." She said. He nodded.

" So never tell me the real names of the people in your book. Right now, I'm really pissed that those people even thought it was okay to hit you." He said. Winter smiled again.

" Put your fangs away, Jay." She said. He narrowed his eyes a second before his tongue flicked out and touched one of his fangs.

" See! I didn't even pull them out. They came on their own." He said as he sat up. " You need to get dressed because now I need to kill something." He said, making her laugh.

XXXXXX

Once they reached the night club, Winter and Jerry went different ways. Their wedding rings were tucked away in a safe at their house. Jerry would order their drinks, sending Winter her drink since they didn't want to appear together. Winter had a six sense and could smell out criminals. She would pick their dinners as she always did.

Winter walked through the club, searching with her eyes and extra sense, looking for just the right people. She could not take an innocent life, she just didn't have it in her. Jerry never cared who he drank from so he didn't mind letting her choose. She would send him a message when she was ready. She had just reached the back of the club when Giselle stepped out from the shadows.

" Well, fancy seeing you here." She purred out.

" Ah, hello." Winter said.

" So we didn't really get to talk last night. I should say I'm sorry for my behaviour. I didn't mean to upset you." Giselle said. " I rather hoped we could be friends." She took Winter's hand. Her eyes fluttered shut and she shivered. " Oh," She breathed out as she brought Winter's hand to her face. " You just came."

" What?" Winter asked with a frown. Giselle smiled and opened her eyes.

" A male's scent on his female is the strongest when they have just mated. And Jerry's scent is heavy right now. It's leaking from your skin which means you just mated before you got here. And if you mated with him then that means you had an orgasm because let's face it, how can anyone be with Jerry and not orgasm. The male knows what he's doing." She laughed out. Winter's eyes narrowed.

" What are you talking about?" She almost hissed out.

" Well I thought that was obvious. Jerry and I were fuck buddies for years. I have also been in the room with him while he has fucked others. Does he know how to eat out a female or what? I mean, some of my best orgasms came from either his cock or that amazing tongue of his. I remember this one time, when he was eating me out, and I..." Winter charged without thinking. Before she reached Giselle, Jerry was standing in front of her, pushing her back against the wall. He brought his mouth down to hers but didn't kiss her.

" Pull them back in!" He ordered, his voice low and dangerous.

" What?" Winter growled as she glared at a grinning Giselle.

" Your fangs are out. Pull them back in now!" Winter met his eyes and covered her mouth.

" I didn't know." She said.

" I know. Come on, we are leaving right now." He took her arm and turned around. " Get away from us." He spit out to Giselle.

" You better get that newborn under control!" She called out as they brushed past her. " We can't have her giving anything away."

Jerry rushed them out of the club. Winter kept her hand over her mouth. He was holding her against him as they moved. They walked outside and to a back alley. He moved them to a dumpster where they would be hidden away. Winter closed her eyes and put her back against the wall. She dropped her hand from her mouth.

" I'm sorry!" She whined out.

" Stay here. We will feed quickly. We won't kill anyone so don't worry." He said.

" Jay..." He held his hand up and shook his head.

" Don't, Winter. You need to feed. We drank a lot of from each other last night so we need to feed. Stay here and I will be right back." He ordered.

Using his speed he ran away from her. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. He was right, she needed to feed. Her throat was starting to burn and her fangs were hurting. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. Jerry had glamoured two humans into following him into the alleyway. Winter took the girl and Jerry took the male. He knew that if he had started to drink from the female, Winter would lose control and rip out her throat. After they had fed and sent the humans on their way, Jerry whisked his mate back to their house.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! Won't be updating much today with my other stories, sorry. We are having our son's birthday party today.*_

Jerry was driving his truck as fast as he dared back to their house. Winter was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared out of the passenger's window. She had shut their bond down so he couldn't get a read on what she was feeling but he knew she was upset. She only shut their bond down when she was writing or upset. He could also tell by her body language something was wrong. They pulled down the long dirt driveway and had almost reached the house before she turned towards him.

" What happen to me back there? I wanted to rip her apart." She said. Jerry sighed and took a hold of the steering wheel with his right hand as he leaned towards his left.

" What I told you about mated males is true for females as well." He said.

" And you just never thought I should know that?" Winter asked, slightly annoyed. " Don't you think I should know that there might be a chance my fangs would come out on their own like that?"

" I didn't think it would happen to you." He said.

" Why the hell not?" She snapped. He shook his head as he pulled up to their house. He shut the truck off and looked at his mate. He put his right arm across the back of his seat.

" Because, Winter, you have held onto so much of your humanity that I thought the your reaction wouldn't be so vampire. Last night I told you about my past with Giselle and you did not have that reaction. I thought your humanity would prevail." He said. Winter frowned and shook her head.

" Yeah, you told me about Giselle but you sure as hell didn't tell me about fucking other girls in front of her." She snapped before she left the truck. Jerry sighed as she slammed the door shut.

" Shit." He muttered. He watched as she stormed up to their door. " Fucking bitch." He cursed Giselle before he left his truck.

Winter unlocked their door while listening to the truck door slam shut. She didn't have to turn around to know he was coming towards her. She didn't really understand why she was so mad at him. She knew he had been wild. She knew he had other lovers but the thought of him being intimate or performing oral sex on someone while others watched, sent her over the edge. Hearing Giselle make comments on his sexual performance was driving her insane. Winter shook her head and threw open their door. Her fangs were out again.

" Fuck." She cursed as she moved through the house. Jerry shook his head and shut their door again. He slid the lock into place then followed after her.

" It is the mated female in you that is making you feel this way." He said. By the time he reached the stairs, she was at the bottom. Winter whipped around and glared up at him.

" Oh really? Is it that? Or maybe it's the fact that I'm just learning that you like an audience when you fuck!" She yelled.

" You said it yourself, you knew I wasn't a virgin. You know I had other lovers." He said.

" Having other lovers is not like engaging in group sex, Jay!" She yelled before she turned and started towards their bedroom. " You went down on girls in front of people so did you get sucked off in front of them?" He sighed as he walked down the steps. When he didn't answer her, Winter turned and looked up at him. Her shoulders dropped.

" You did, didn't you?" She asked softly. Jerry sat down on the steps and clasped his hands together.

" Giselle likes having people watch her play." He said softly. " Often times she had Nickolas watch while she sucked me off. Sometimes she brought girls in with us. Her mouth would be on me while my mouth was on the other girl." Winter paled and for a minute looked like she wanted to cry.

" You have done a lot with her that you haven't done with me." She said. He nodded.

" That is because I have no desire to share you. I have no desire for another man or woman to see you in an intimate setting. I didn't care who saw Giselle." He said.

" And if I wanted that? If I wanted to bring others into the bedroom to watch us or play with us?" She asked in a snap. His hands tighten and his eyebrows came together.

" Then I would find the right male or female for us. It isn't what I want but if it's what you want then we do it. Denying you something you want is not within my power." She closed her eyes a second before she slipped down to the floor. Her back was against their bedroom door.

" I just feel like she knows you better then I do. Like she knows this whole other side of you that I know nothing about." She said. Jerry slipped down to the floor and started to crawl towards her. She had drawn her knees up to her chest.

" She does not know me better then you do. She does know a different side of me." He said. He reached out and lightly touched her legs. " She knows my wild side, my animal side, but you know the better side of me." When she didn't respond to him, Jerry pulled himself against her. He put his legs on either side of her body. His hands came to rest against the outside of her hips. " Open our bond, Love. Open it and see the truth. Please."

A rush of feelings and emotions hit him hard when she let the wall down. She was angry, hurt, confused and sad. Besides the hungry, Winter hadn't taken on any of the normal vampire traits. She could still pass for human in turns of emotions and feelings. She sighed and her body relaxed when his truth came to her. He did believe that Winter knew the better side of him. He didn't want to be the man and vampire he had been with Giselle. He was more happy with Winter then he ever had been without her. He had seen Giselle as only a sex object. He saw Winter as his true lover, mate, and wife. She was giving him what he needed inside and outside of the bedroom. Jerry moved forward and rested his forehead against hers. Her hands came up to lightly touch his face.

" I'm sorry I was so upset." She whispered.

" It's okay." He whispered. He tilted his head and kissed her quickly. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled it, making her moan softly. " There is something we can do about her knowing me better then you."

" Kill her?" Winter asked, making Jerry chuckle. He pulled away and looked at her.

" I can open myself and push all my memories into you. Since we are mated and you are my night child, we can trade memories. I can search through you mind and relive everything you have ever been through. You can do the same with me although my memories are harsh and you will not like what you see." He warned. " Many of my memories are full of blood and death. I have ripped humans apart. I have killed other vampires. I have used people to get what I want. I have been terrifying and fearless." Winter studied his face for a long time. She didn't speak and neither did he. He could see her wrestling with herself. She wanted to know that side of him and she didn't. She wanted to trade memories but was scared. Finally she closed her eyes and shook her head.

" No. I don't want to do that." She said. Winter opened her eyes and looked at him. " I don't want to see those things. I know that side of you is, or was, there but I don't want to see it. I don't need to see it." Jerry nodded.

" The offer will stay on the table forever. I don't want there to be any surprises anymore." He said. She sighed and nodded. " I need to finish up your last chapter. You need to relax. Why don't you go and draw a bath. I only have a few pages left to review. You relax, I'll bring you some wine, go over your chapter then we can watch a movie." He said. She smiled as he took a hold of her arms. He pulled her up to a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

" Are you disappointed in me?" She asked. Jerry pulled away and looked at her.

" Why the hell would I be disappointed in you? You should be disappointed in me." He said.

" Well you said you had hoped my humanity would win out on the mated female vampire stuff. Are you disappointed that it didn't?" Winter asked.

" No, Love. I'm not. It's actually kind of hot to see you wanting to rip out someone's throat for me." He said with a smile. Winter smiled and brought her hands to his chest.

" How much more do you have to read?" She asked. She started rubbing his chest.

" Three more pages then I'll be in you." Jerry said. Winter laughed, making him smile.

" I'd ask if you meant in with me but I know that's not what you meant." He chuckled

" I said what I meant. Go, Love, go relax. It's been a long night already." Jerry said. Winter placed her hands against his neck while his came to rest on her hips. They kissed lightly before they hugged. He rubbed her back before he nestled his face into her neck. " Go, Love, before I bite you and drag you down to floor." Winter laughed and pulled away.

" Hurry up, okay?" She asked before she patted his chest and moved to their bedroom.

She walked through the room, touching their bed as she passed it. She smiled and sighed to herself. She continued on to their bathroom. She pushed open the door then shut it after she walked in. Winter leaned against it and looked around the room. Every where she looked was evidence of her mate and her life with him. His toothbrush was next to hers. His cologne sitting next to her perfume. She sighed again and smiled. In their stand up shower, his soap was sitting on the shelve below hers. She had never lived with a man before but she liked it. She liked seeing his things mixed with hers. She liked washing his clothes and liked how the bathroom smelled after he took a shower or got ready for the night.

' You need to get used to it.' Jerry's thought went through her mind. Winter laughed and started towards the tub. ' My stuff is going to be with yours forever now.'

' I thought you had work to do.' She sent back as she started the water for her bath.

' I do.' He sent.

' Then get to work.' She sent. Winter felt him smile. ' The sooner you get your work done, the sooner you get to come to me.'

' If something were to ever happen to you, I would go into the sun. I won't be here without you.' Jerry reminded her.

Winter smiled. They had made a plan together. Some vampires just got tired of being around so they would go into the sun. Their plan was if one was tired, they would go together. If something happen to one of them, the other would take their own life. Neither one had the desire to live without the other. She sent him an I love you then shut down their bond so he could work.

XXXXXX

She had been relaxing their big tub when she heard the bathroom door open. Winter smiled but didn't open her eyes. She heard a click of the light switch and knew he had turned the lights off. The sound of a match lighting was next. She heard him moving around the room and imaged him lighting the different candles they had. Vampires did not like fire but she had gotten him used to candles.

When she was sure he was done with them, he would undress and join her in the water. She was looking forward to having him inside her and in her vein. She rubbed her legs together under the bubbles and warm water as excitement started to course through her. He chuckled softly and, even though their bond was still closed, she knew he could smell her arousal. Winter heard Jerry slipped down behind her head a second before his hands came to her shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her head as he started to rub her.

" Aren't you coming in?" She asked softly.

" I will. I just thought I'd like to touch you for a little bit first." Jerry said.

" You can touch me in here." Winter said, making Jerry chuckle again.

" It always comes back to sex with you, doesn't it?" He asked, using the phrase she used to always say to him. Winter tilted her head back and opened her eyes. Jerry grinned down to her.

" I wanted you since I first saw you." She said. Jerry laughed loudly sending it echoing through their bathroom. She smiled and started to laugh too. This was a conversation they had had when she was still human. When their laughter died down, he sighed and brought his mouth to her ear.

" I know what you are." He whispered.

" A man?" She whispered with her eyes closed. She titled her head as he licked a line down her throat.

" No." He whispered.

" A tall man?" She asked and felt him smile against her skin, repeating their first conversation.

" A hot ass, motherfucking sexy vampire." Winter laughed and opened her eyes to look at him.

" I did not say that." She said.

" In my fantasy you did." Jerry said as he continued to rub her shoulders. " Then I rushed you and pushed you to the ground. You let me rip your clothes off then I fucked you hard in the hallway. You came so hard and so good, you screamed and proclaimed me the best lover you have ever had. That is how it should happen." Winter laughed again.

" Will you just get in here with me before the water gets cold?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! Don't worry, you will see more of Giselle!*_

A few nights later found Jerry walking out of their bathroom, rubbing a towel through his wet hair. Winter was following behind him with a towel wrapped around her. She was rubbing another towel though her hair. Jerry walked, completely naked and toweless, to their dresser, knowing his mate was eyeing him. He was grinning to himself as her thoughts flowed through him. He could tell by the quick shifting of images, she didn't realize she was sending them to him. Sometimes, because she was new, she would send him thoughts, feeling, and images without trying. Whenever some thing was overwhelming her, it would reach him without her meaning it too.

Right then she was remembering their shower. She was remembering watching him as he knelt before her, remembering how he looked down at her when they switched positions, and remembering how he fit into her mouth. She sighed as the image changed to her pressed against the wall with him behind her, rocking her and moving through her.

" Winter." Jerry said as he opened a drawer. She sat on their bed and continued to towel dry her hair.

" Um? She asked with her eyes closed.

" Do you want to make me cum again?" He asked. Winter frowned and looked at him quickly.

" What?" She asked. He smiled but didn't turn around as he looked through his clothes.

" If you keep focusing on our shower, you're going to give me another orgasm without trying." He said. He felt their bond crash down and he chuckled to himself. She could still get embarrassed easily when it came to sex.

" Sorry." She said softly. He didn't have to turn around to know she was blushing.

" Don't be. I'm just going to pick out my clothes then fuck you again." Jerry said. He pulled out a pair of boxers then jeans.

" I didn't know you were getting those." Winter said, looking at him.

" I don't mind. I like that you think about our times together." He said, pulling out a shirt. He set his clothes on the dresser then faced her, still smiling. " Now, lay down, open that towel and spread them." Winter smiled.

" Don't we need to leave?" She said as he started towards her.

" You want me to go out with this?" He asked as he angled his hands down to his hardness. " How could you do that do me? How could you just let me go when I'm hard like this." Winter laughed and laid back but didn't open her towel.

" You're always hard." She said. He nodded and crawled over top of her.

" Have been since the day I first noticed you." He bent his head down and kissed her neck. He brought one hand to her towel and pushed the bottom of it to the side.

" You know, you're already mated to me. You don't have to keep saying those things." Winter said.

" Bond, Winter, use the bond. I'm not just saying it. The very moment I saw you I wanted you under me." He said as he brought himself to her opening. " I wanted to know what you felt like, tasted like, fucked like and looked like when you were cumming. I wanted to make you wiggling, sweat and cry out." Her hands came up and into his hair at the same moment he pushed into her.

XXXXXX

Jerry reached across his truck and took her hand as he started it up. He brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. They were going to Raphel's for a while. He had human servants so they were going to drink from them then Jerry, Raphel, and a few of the other males that lived in the house where going to head out for the night.

" So this is like you are having a vampire guy's night out." Winter said as he drove. Jerry smiled.

" I guess so, only there will be no strippers. Raphel is, and always have been, against strippers." Jerry said.

" And why's that?" She asked.

" When Raphel was a young boy, a tribe invaded his village. He had to watch his mother strip her clothes off in front of the men while they held a knife to him. He watched as each solider had their way with her. When he became a vampire, he hunted every one of the men down and killed them. I believe strippers still remind him of that time." Jerry said.

" That makes sense." Winter said. " So what are you going to do?"

" Have some drinks, talk about our females, talk about vampires we think might be getting out of control and maybe play some pool." He said. " What are you going to do tonight?"

" Ah, I'm going to go home and try to push out another chapter." Winter said as she watched the world fly by.

" You need to know that none of the males there will talk to you without asking me first as none of the females will talk to me without your permission. Raphel knows he has my permission but the other males wouldn't dare cross me. They won't want me to think they are hitting on you." Jerry said.

" Why would they even think about hitting on me? They all came to our mating and look at the women vampires Raphel has around his house. If I was his wife, I'd stoke out." Winter asked when she looked at him.

" Winter, I know you don't see yourself as I do, but can you try? You are a beautiful, sexy female. At our mating I had more then one male congratulate me on having such a stunning mate." Jerry said.

" Oh they did not!" She explained with a laugh.

" Yes they did, Love. You know I can not lie to you. The same males that congratulated me will be there. They will want to make sure I understand that they are not trying to take my place with you so they will ask me for permission to speak with you." He said.

" And if you said no?" Winter asked.

" Then none of them would talk to you. They would go out of their way to avoid you as to not risk my anger. The same will happen with the females if you don't give them permission to talk to me." Jerry said. He brought her hand back to his mouth and started to suck on her knuckles.

" Would that work on Giselle?" Winter asked. Jerry shook his head then kissed her palm.

" Giselle doesn't care about anything. You can forbid her but she will do it anyway, hoping you will attack her. She loves to fight. It doesn't matter though. You don't have to forbid her. I have no desire to talk to her." He said. Winter sighed and looked outside.

" She would rip me to pieces if we fought." She said.

" No, Love. You would destroy her. You are a mated female and you would be fighting over your male. The mated female vampire in you would take over. She would just be fighting to fight." Jerry said. She looked at him again. Jerry nodded to her unasked question. " I have seen mated females fight. They always win." She smiled and looked away from him. " It doesn't matter if you have never been in a fight before. You are a vampire. You are a predator now." Winter laughed and shook her head.

" Stop reading my mind!" She said, making him laugh.

" Stop sending me thoughts." Jerry said. Winter's laughter died down as she leaned over to him. She placed her hand against the inside of his thigh. She ran it up him slowly while she licked against his neck.

" Should I stop sending you these thoughts too?" She asked softly. Jerry cleared his throat as an image hit him quickly.

He was flat on his back with his legs spread. Winter was completely naked, straddling his lap and not facing him. She was holding onto his ankles while she thrust slow and long on him. Jerry's hands were digging into her hips while his head and shoulders were off the bed to see her move. He growled with his fangs out.

" Stop it." Jerry groaned out as he drove. Winter laughed into his neck. " I'm trying to drive." She moved back into her side of the truck.

" Are you going to stay the day at Raphel's or are you coming home?" She asked.

" Home." Jerry said as he reached out for her. They took hands and settled into a comfortable silence.

As they walked up the driveway to Raphel's house, Jerry pulled her close to him. He put his arm around her neck while one of hers went around his waist. She kissed his jawline then rested her head against him. Never in her life had she ever thought she'd have what she had with him. She hadn't even let herself dream about it. He was the type of man any woman would want and she couldn't believe he had chose to be with her. Before Raphel opened the door to his house, Jerry leaned down to her ear.

" Believe it as I would chose no other." He whispered, making her smile and snuggle more into him.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review!*_

Raphel gave Jerry and Winter a private room for them to feed in. She did not like to feed in front of others. Jerry fed from a male while she drank from a female. They were staring at each other with images and words passing back and forth mentally. When the feeding was done, they each helped their human to lay down and get comfortable before they left the room. Caring for humans after drinking from them was not something Jerry was used to doing but it was what she wanted so he did it.

The second the door to the room closed, Jerry's hands were in her hair and they were kissing. He pushed her across the hallway to the other side. He was thrusting into her and moaning straight into her mouth. Her hands were tight on his arms. She was breathing hard and whimpering. His hands moved from her hair to her hips. He picked her up, his hands finding their place against her ass. They kissed fast and hard for a few minutes before he moved down to her neck.

" I want you right now." He hissed as he continued to thrust against her. Feeding was a huge turn on for both. They always had sex after they ate.

" We can't." She whispered. " Anyone could come done the hall." She bit down on her lower lip and tilted her neck back so he could suck and kiss her better.

" No one would dare. They will smell our scent and know better then to interrupt for fear I will rip their throat out." Jerry snarled. She moaned out.

" Are you sure?" She breathed out. He licked up her neck, making her start to shake. " I don't care anymore. Just come inside me!" She begged out.

Jerry put her down and dropped to his knees. He undid her pants and pulled them down with her panties. He flipped her around and kicked her legs apart. He undid his pants and pulled himself out. Jerry bent at the knees and was inside her quickly. Winter moaned out. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip as he thrust hard and fast into her.

" Oh God, I'm sorry it's so fast!" He hissed out. But the words were lost to her. She was cumming five strokes into the sex. " Oh shit! Your orgasms are so beautiful!" He panted before he started to lose himself inside her.

XXXXXX

When they walked out to join the other vampires, both were flush from the feed and the sex, but they were not alone. A few others were also flushed from sex. Scents from all the vampires in the room were strong and that meant one thing. Not all vampires needed or wanted sex after they fed but most did and Jerry and Winter were no different.

" When I come home, I want those tits out and ready for my mouth." Jerry whispered to his mate as he handed over his keys to her. Winter smiled and laughed softly.

" And if they aren't?" She tested. His face was dark and he frowned hard at her.

" Then I will rip apart whatever you are wearing, makes no difference to me, Love. You should know that by now. When I want you, I have you." He said. Winter smiled and placed her hands on his chest. She stepped up and kissed his lips gently.

" Have fun tonight." She whispered. His hands came to rest against her hips.

" I will. Be ready for me." Jerry whispered.

XXXXXX

Winter had changed her clothes the second she got home. She put on a pair of pajama pants he had bought for her from Victoria's secret. They were pink and tight on her ass. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun then put on a plain white tank top. She settled into her computer chair and took out his notes. She always started by reading his notes from the last chapter. She changed any spelling or grammar problems he found. She read through his ideas on how to make things sound better or what he thought she should tell more of. Winter would going through the chapter, making changes then start on her new one.

' Thinking about you.' His voice whispered through her mind, making Winter close her eyes and smile.

' You're supposed to be having a good time, not thinking about me.' She sent back. Their hallway sex at Raphel's house flashed through her.

' How can I not think about you when your scent is all over me. I'm ready to be home already.' He whispered.

' Aren't you having fun?' She asked.

' I am but I miss you. What are you doing?' She got a clear image of Jerry standing next to another vampire named Phillip. Jerry was leaning on a cue stick, waiting for his turn at the pool table.

' Reading your notes.' Winter said. She heard him sigh.

' I'd love nothing more then to lay on the couch and watch you write. Or stand behind you and rub your shoulders. Or take you bed and love you until you scream.' Winter giggled as she blushed by herself.

' If anyone can do it, it's you.' Jerry smiled at the bar, she could see it. ' I need to work, you need to spend time with your maker and brothers. Go, get out of my head.'

' I love you. Send me images while I'm gone. Some naked images, maybe of you playing with yourself. Yeah, do that. Send me images of you playing with yourself and do it until you cum.' Winter shook her head and covered her eyes.

' I can't make myself cum as good or as hard as you can. Have fun, I love you too.' She sent back before she started back to work.

She had been working for almost an hour when she got the next image from him. It was of him walking up behind her and slipping his arms around her. He moved her hair from her neck and nestled into her skin before kissing it gently. He squeezed his arms so she was completely wrapped up in him how she like. He rubbed his face against the side of her head. Winter smiled into the room. She responded by sending him an image of a steamy kiss they had shared in kitchen that ended up with them on the floor. His growl/groan echoed through her mind.

' Be ready. I will take you, wherever you are, whatever clothes you are wearing.' His warning rang out.

Another hour went by before the doorbell of their house rang. Winter looked up at the ceiling and frowned. No one could find their way to their house on accident. If someone came there, it was on purpose and to see them. She pushed away from the computer and started out of the room. She went slowly up the steps and opened the basement door. She moved down the hallway and to the front door. She opened it up and was stunned to see Giselle standing on the porch with a smile.

" Hello, Winter, right?" She asked.

" Right." Winter said softly. Giselle beamed and Winter was struck by how truely beautiful and frightening she was. She could understand why Jerry wanted her.

" I feel really bad about how I treated you and I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you." Giselle said.

" Why would you want to do that?" Winter asked.

" Well, after 6 hundred years together, Nickolas and I have decided it is time to settle down. We are going to be having a mate ceremony and settling down here. So since we will be seeing a lot of each other, I thought it was best that we get to know each other. It doesn't need to be weird or uncomfortable, don't you agree?" She asked. Winter sighed but nodded.

" Yeah. Maybe it's best if we got to know each other better." Winter agreed.

" I know how hard it must be for you. If I had met one of Nickolas' ex bed mates, I'd just kill her." Then she flicked her blond hair over her shoulder and laughed. " In fact, I did kill her." She laughed like she had just told the funniest joke in the world. Her laugh was like bells and Winter felt herself shrink. How could Jerry even look at Winter when he had this amazing female in his bed.

' What's wrong, Love?' Jerry asked quickly. Winter shook her head to clear it.

" Yeah, it was a shock." Winter said.

' Why don't you get changed and we will go out and have a human drink." Giselle said.

" Sure, why not?" Winter said. " Just give me five minutes." Giselle smiled and nodded.

' Nothing.' Winter sent as she closed the door.

' You're upset, sad.' He said. She smiled as she quickly moved to their living space of the house.

' It's passed.' She said.

' Just remember, I adore you and love you. I worship the ground you walk on. Your past, even though it was horrible, brought you straight to me. It made you the wonderful, amazing female that I fell in love with.' He must have thought she was upset about something she had wrote.

' You worship me, huh?' She teased. She pulled off her tank top once she reached their bedroom.

' I worship you, your mouth, your blood, you neck and your body. I worship your amazing center and shower it with orgasms while I show your tits and nipples how much my tongue loves them.' Jerry sent.

' Stop it.' Winter said as she blushed. His laugh moved through her.

' Even with this distance between us, I can feel how turned on you're getting. It's fueling my hard on.' He said.

' I have never met a man who could get as hard as you can as fast as you can and as often as you get them.' Winter said.

' And I have never been around a female who could get me as excited as you do. All day I dream of eating you out, of sucking you until you tremble under me, above me, all around me. I can hardly make it through the day, I want you in my mouth so bad sometimes. My cock aches for your warmth. Even now I'm so fucking hard it hurts and I still have four more hours before I can have a release inside you.' He whined.

' It will be worth the wait.' Winter breathed out.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

Winter followed Giselle in Jerry's truck. She could have driven her own car but she loved his truck because it smelled like him. She could have called it their truck because his truck, her car and the house were in his name and her new name. Jerry and Jillian Dixon. As far as the world was concerned, Winter Collins had died and her car went into Jerry's name. Jillian Winters was born the day Winter came to Raphel's. He got her a birth certificate and social security number. When Jerry moved back with her, a wedding certificate was put into place, turning Jillian Winters into Mrs. Jerry Dixon. He then transferred his bank account, truck and the car into both of their names.

Giselle took them to a small bar in the center of town. It was not the one Jerry and Raphel were at and she was glad. Winter wasn't sure how he was going to feel knowing she was with the other female. But Winter understood what Giselle was saying. If they really were going to stay in the area, she and Winter would run into each other and she didn't want it uncomfortable feeling every time.

Winter pulled the truck up and parked next to Giselle then the two women walked into the bar. Giselle choose a booth in the back and drinks were ordered. When the bartender walked away, Giselle gave Winter another stunning smile and clasped her hands together on top of the table. The music was playing loudly and there weren't a lot of people around so they could talk without worrying about anyone hearing them.

" So, how did you meet Jerry?" Giselle asked.

" Ah, he was my neighbor before my change. You?" Winter asked.

" Well, we met at a party. I thought he was just the most handsome man there and I just had to have him." She said. " How did you find out about what he was?"

" It was actually completely by accident. I saw him outside and looked in my rearview mirror." Giselle smiled and nodded as Winter spoke.

" Then what happen?"

" I confronted him a little while later. I had been told by my doctor that I was dying of cancer and I decided to take matters into my own hands. I asked Jerry to kill me." Winter said. Giselle sat back and nodded.

" Suicide by vampire, I like it." She said.

" I never really thought of it like that but I guess that's kind of what I did." Winter agreed as their drinks were set down.

" Well, he didn't kill you or you wouldn't be sitting here." Giselle said.

" No, he didn't. I ended up getting really sick really fast. He suggested I move in with him in case I needed help during the day or started to die. Then when I did really start to die, he gave me his blood." Winter finished up.

" And the rest is history." Giselle said.

" Yeah, I guess so." Winter took a drink from her glass.

" And how did you take the whole never having kids things because you're a vampire?" Giselle asked.

" Oh well, when I was younger I had ovarian cancer and had my ovaries removed so I couldn't have children anyway." Winter said. " Is Nickolas your maker?" Giselle laughed.

" No. My maker went into the sun a long time ago. Nickolas is just my mate." Winter was struck by how odd the comment was because she could never image saying Jerry was ' just her mate.' He was so much more to her than that.

" How did you two meet?" Winter asked.

" We were both in a small village feeding and it was sex at first sight." Giselle said with a giggle. " Next to Jerry, Nickolas is amazing in bed." Winter shifted in her seat. She was trying to convince herself that Giselle and Jerry had never been together but it was going to be hard if Giselle was going to be making comments like that.

" And how did you feel about never being able to have kids?" She glossed over the comment.

" Oh, I never wanted those little brats. Gross." She said. " They are just disgusting."

The girls stayed together, talking and getting to know each other for almost an two hours. Winter was actually enjoying herself. Giselle and her laughed and Winter started to wonder if maybe she had the wrong idea about the female. After the hour, they decided it was time to leave. They walked out together, and to her surprise, Giselle hugged Winter tightly.

" I had a good time. Thank you for coming out with me." She said when she pulled away.

" I had a good time too." Winter admitted.

" I don't have a lot of female friends because...well, I'm just going to say it, I have fucked almost all the males around here. Maybe we could do this again sometime." Giselle said. Winter smiled.

" I'd like that." She said.

XXXXXX

Winter was at her computer again when she heard the front door open then close. She smiled and start to save her work. After a few seconds she heard him walking across the floor. He came into the basement and closed the door a second before he engaged the second alarm. Winter stood up to greet him when she felt electricity shot through her body. She stopped walking and grabbed the chair. She closed her eyes as she was filled with almost uncontrollable lust. Her sex felt swollen with need.

She swallowed hard and started towards him. Winter was almost whimpering as she walked. She came out of the den and to the stairs. She looked up to see him sitting at the top of the stairs with his elbows resting on his knees. He was grinning with his fangs out. She sank to her knees at the bottom of the steps.

" What is wrong with me?" She whispered.

" Nothing. You just need your mate." He said. " I learned something today, something I did not know before. Would you like to know what it is?" Jerry asked.

" I want you to come down here and fuck me before I die." She said. Jerry stood up and walked down the stairs. When he reached her, he tackled her, knocking her backwards. He pinned her arms above her head then brought his mouth to her ear. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

" I learned that as your mated male, I have certain powers over you." He whispered. " And one of those powers is the ability to turn you on just by willingly it. I can bring your body to full arousal by thinking about it. You want to know what else I can do to you?" He whispered. Winter whimpered and started to thrust her hips against him. " I can bring you to orgasm using just three words." He lowed his mouth to her pulse point and kissed her then brought his lips to her ear again. " Cum for me."

Winter clutched her hands tightly together as her body trembled and shook under his. She closed her eyes and arched her neck and back as she started to orgasm. Jerry grinned as he watched her face. She was rubbing herself against him. Her mouth was opening and she was moaning loudly. He brought his mouth to her neck and kissed her. She cried out when it became too much for her to handle.

" How...did...you...do...that?" She barely got out after she came down. Jerry rubbed his face into her neck.

" Raphel said all mated couples can do that to each other. He said we don't even have to be in the same room to make each other cum. He once brought one of his mates over 30 times in an hour, just by willingly it to happen." He looked down at her and smiled. Winter took a deep breath and looked at him.

" You mean I can do that to you?" She asked, her face still flushed.

" Yeah but don't ask. I'm not telling you how. I want to enjoy doing it to you for a while before I teach you." He said.

" That's not fair!" Winter protested.

" Oh that's not fair?" Jerry asked. " You just had orgasm while I'm laying here with my dick about to spilt open. You shut up about what's fair or not." Winter started to laugh, making him smile.

" Then teach me." She said. Jerry shook his head and let go of her hands.

" No, Love. I'd rather orgasm inside you." He put his hands into her hair and tilted his head slightly. He brought his mouth to hers and willed her into full arousal again. " Deep inside you." Winter closed her eyes and started rubbing herself against him again as she swelled up with need and lust. Her muscles started to shake again as the desire pumped through her.

" Jay, please." She whimpered.

" Please what?" He whispered, his lips brushing against her.

" Just take me right now." She whined, making him chuckle.

" I told you one day I'd have you under me, begging for me to make you cum and what did you say?" Jerry whispered.

" I don't remember." She barely got out. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing herself faster.

" You said, ' I will never be under you and I will never beg you.'. You were leaning against your sink, remember? You had your hands on the counter beside you and I stalked up to you." He flicked his tongue out and across her lips. She moaned loudly again. " I rubbed myself against you and you started to laugh while you tried to push me away but I knew you were turned on. You were just a human then but I could smell it. You wanted me then as you want me now."

" Stop talking and just do something already!" Winter begged out.

XXXXXX

Jerry tucked the blankets around his mate while she slept. She was the only newborn he knew that could stay awake for long periods of time during the day but they had had sex then he proved his power over her, bring her three more times with his mind. He stayed inside her all three times. Her contractions against his cock pulled him into the orgasms with her. Finally, Winter begged him to stop making her cum. Her body was drained and as soon as the sun rose, she was dead to the world.

Jerry leaned over and kissed her cheek before he nestled his face into her neck. He breathed in her scent then pulled away. He stood up and started to get dressed. He walked out of the room and to the den. He was going to read over her newest chapter then watch some TV to pass the time. He hated the day because he got bored and restless with her sleeping.

He wondered into their den and over to their computer screen. While he waited for it to turn on, he picked up his notebook and got ready to write comments down for her. He flipped through the pages until he came to her small handwriting. Jerry leaned back in the chair with a smile. He put one hand behind his head, thinking she had wrote him a note like she sometimes did. But his smile slowly faded as he started reading her words.

She had wrote notes about him, about how his life was and how he was when he was involved with Giselle. He sat straight forward and placed the notebook on the computer desk. She had the story of how he met Giselle. The way she had wrote it, it seemed like she was telling the story from Giselle's point of view. He frowned hard the more he read. How did Winter know all that? He had never told the details of how he and Giselle found each other.

She must have been talking to Giselle while he was out and that was not a good thing. Giselle wasn't nice. She had no desire to be friends with anyone. If she was talking to and trying to spend time with Winter, then she had a plan. A plan that would bring hard times for him and Winter. He needed to stop whatever was happening before it blew up in his face.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! Okay, I know I make grammar mistakes. I am in the process of moving through my stories and correcting my mistakes. If you do not think my stories are worth reading then why are you still reading them? If you have something mean and rude to say, you should be a grown up and post it with your name and not hide behind an anonymous review. I am thankful for my readers and reviewers but if you don't like my stories, stop reading them instead of leaving rude reviews. If you think the quality of my stories is low then stop reading them, plan and simple. No one is forcing you too. I wrote what I know so yeah, my OC are a like. Again I say, oh well, if you don't like them, stop reading them. Thank you. *_

When Winter woke the next night, she was surprised to find she was alone. When he felt her start to wake, he would always come and lay with her until she was fully awake. She rolled onto her back then sat up. She blinked a few times then got up and went into their bathroom. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up then went in searched of her mate.

She found him in the den. He was sitting on the couch with his legs on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles and his hands behind his head. He was watching TV and not paying attention to her. Winter smiled and walked over to him. Jerry glanced at her then back at the TV. She crawled onto the couch and laid her head in his lap. Jerry sighed but brought a hand down to rest against her stomach.

" We need to talk." He said.

" About what?" She asked. Jerry grabbed the remote and switched off the TV before he looked down at her.

" I read what you put in your notebook." He said. Winter frowned and pulled herself up. She face him and shook her head.

" Okay. So what's the problem?" She asked.

" How did you find all that stuff out?" He asked.

" Well, after I got home, Giselle ended up showing up. She asked me to get a drink with her. Turns out she and Nickolas are going to be mated and living in this area. She said she was sorry for the way she was behaving and she wanted us to start over. It made sense to me because if they are going to be here then we will see them a lot. So I went out with her." Winter explained.

" And she told you how she and I met?" Jerry asked.

" Yeah. What is the problem here? Did you not want me to find out?" She asked.

" If you want to know about my past, ask me. Do not go to her. If she is being nice do not trust it. Giselle is not nice to be nice. She has something up her sleeve." Jerry said.

" Come on, Jay. Maybe not. I mean, she said she doesn't have any friends and I'm sure she's lonely." Winter said as she looked away. Jerry frowned and took her hand.

" If you so lonely, then you should talk with Raphel's mate. She likes you." He said. Winter's smile was small as she looked back at him.

" Stop reading my mind." She said softly.

" I didn't have too. It's written on your pretty face." He said. Winter's shoulders sank as she sighed.

" It's not that I'm lonely. I mean, I never really had many friends to begin with, it's just..." Winter's voice trailed off as she looked away again. " I don't know what it is, really." She shook her head as she looked back at him. " What are we going to do forever?" Jerry smiled and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against her throat on the right side.

" Well, " He moved to the center of her neck and kissed her. " I don't know about you," He kissed the left side of her neck. " but I plan to spend a good bit of my time inside you." Winter smiled and brought her hands to the side of his face as he moved back to the center of her throat again. " The other part of the time I plan on spending watching you walk around naked." He moved back to the right side of her. " The biggest part of the time though, I plan on spending watching you orgasm."

Winter's eyes snapped shut as she tighten her hold on him when an orgasm rolled it's way through her. She trembled and cried out while he sank his fangs into her neck. He drank while his hands went under her shirt and to her breasts. When he felt the first dying down, he pushed another into her. Her back arched up and she cried out louder. He pulled her to him as he laid back on his back. His hands moved to her ass where he held her in place against him for the third one.

When it started to leave her he pulled his fangs out and licked her wounds closed. Her body shook uncontrollably while she panted. Her body started to relax on top of his and he had to smile. Her head came down to rest against his chest. She shook herself one last time, making him grin.

" That's still not fair." She breathed out.

" And again I say, you're the one who just had three orgasms in a row while I have had nothing yet." He said. Winter pushed herself up so she was sitting on his lap. He put his hands behind his head while she quickly undid his pants. He watched as she pulled him out. Winter smiled before she ducked her head down and took him in her mouth.

XXXXXX

Jerry rubbed Winter's shoulders as she typed. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on her. He read over her shoulder, continuing to work his strong hands against her. She was always tense while she worked. Talking and writing about her past always stressed her out. He moved his hands to her arms were he started to rub them. When their doorbell rang, he frowned and looked at the ceiling.

" Who the hell is that?" Jerry asked.

" I wasn't expecting anyone." She said.

" Me either." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. " I will be back, Love." He said before he hurried away from her.

Jerry walked out of the den then jogged up the stairs. He knew it couldn't be Raphel. His marker had stated he planned on staying in with his mate for the night. Jerry walked down the hallway towards the front door. He unlocked it then pulled it opened, stunned by who was standing in front of him. Giselle looked at him with a smile while Nickolas had his usual grin.

" Oh Nickolas, seems we missed all the fun." Giselle purred out.

" It seem so as their scents are strong. Was it sex or more then sex?" Nickolas asked, causing Jerry's fangs to spring out.

" What do you want?" He hissed.

" Relax, Jer. Your mate and I are good friends now. I came to see her." Giselle said.

" She does not need you as her friend." Jerry said.

" Oh come on, Jerry. The three of us used to have so much fun together, remember? I was thinking maybe we could relive some of those times." Nickolas said.

" Jerry?" Winter called up from the basement. " Who's here?"

" No one!" Jerry called out.

" Winter, Darling! It's Giselle!" Giselle called out.

" Shut up, Whore!" Jerry hissed.

" Whore? Me? If I remember correctly, you used to love me when I was being a whore." Giselle said.

" Giselle?" Winter asked as she emerged out of the basement. Giselle smiled and waved.

" Hello! Nickolas and I were in the area and thought we'd pop in and see you but it's seems as though your mate doesn't want us here." She said. Winter was walking towards them.

" Winter and I are choosing to spend the evening in and alone." Jerry said. He put his arm around Winter and pulled her into him.

" As I'm sure Winter told you, Giselle and I are going to be mated, finally. We are looking to reconnect with others of our kind. We were hoping to start with you two since we already have a history with you." Nickolas explained.

" I have no desire to reconnect." Jerry said.

" Jerry," Winter pulled his eyes to her face. " they are just trying to be friendly."

' We will invite them in this one time since they already showed up. We can't just be rude.' Winter sent him. Jerry frowned at her for a few seconds before he turned to Giselle and Nickolas.

" Giselle and Nickolas, I invite you into our home." Jerry said thought clenched teeth. He knew better then to fight in front of them. Those two vampires would just take it and run. Before dawn Jerry would tell her they would not be talking with that couple again.

" Giselle and Nickolas, I invite you into our home." Winter repeated but she had a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! *_

" Whatever you two are up too, my mate isn't stupid." Jerry said once he, Giselle, and Nickolas were in the den. Winter was in their kitchen, grabbing glasses and a bottle of wine.

" What are you talking about? I believe Winter and I will become great friends. We do have something in common, you know." Giselle said as she walked past Jerry.

" You have nothing in common with her, trust me." Jerry said with a bitter laugh.

" Yes we do." Giselle said sweetly. " We both have had you between our legs and since we know you aren't a one female type of vampire, I am sure I will have you again."

" Giselle, Darling, why don't you go and see if our lovely host needs any help." Nickolas spoke up quickly. Giselle smiled and blew both boys a kiss before she walked out.

" What are you doing here? Really? What is this game?" Jerry asked. " And don't tell me it's nothing because you and I both know it's something." Nickolas sat down on the couch and put his arms across the back of it as he started to grin.

XXXXXX

" There is something I can help you with?" Giselle asked as she walked into the kitchen. Winter smiled as she started to set things out on a tray.

" No, I actually have it all set. Thanks though." She said. The tray was sterling silver. Winter had set out a bottle of wine, four glasses and a bowl filled with grapes.

" Are those grapes?" Giselle asked in surprise.

" Yeah." Winter said with a small laugh. " Jay loves fruit and I still like to eat food."

" Can I have one?" The other vampire asked.

" Help yourself." Giselle sat down at their island and leaned forward. She plucked a small grape from the bunch and popped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she bit down into it. " I used to love grapes." She said.

" I always keep fruit around." Winter said. Giselle opened her eyes and smiled.

" That was wonderful. Thank you for that." She said.

" No problem." Winter said. She turned her attention back to the apples she had started to cut up.

" You know, you remind me a human lover, Jerry used to keep." Giselle said, grabbing another grape. Winter's head snapped up.

" What?" She asked.

" In the 1800's he took a human to his bed." Giselle said before she stuck the grape in her mouth.

" He did?" Winter frowned and looked back at the apple she had been working on.

" He kept her chained in basement of his house for weeks, drinking and fucking her until she died. But would you believe she didn't like the sex." Giselle waved her hand in air as if she was dismissing something as she shook her head. " Stupid, pathetic little thing used to beg him to leave her alone, to let her go but you know our man."

" Enough!" Jerry said as he rushed into the kitchen.

" What's the matter? Does your mate not know about Gwendolyn?" Giselle asked in fake surprise.

" I thought you told her everything." Nickolas said as he followed behind Jerry. Winter tighten her mouth as she looked at Jerry who came around the island to her.

" I did not have sex with her." He said.

" What? Come, come now, Jerry. Lies do not become you." Nickolas said. He slipped his arm around Giselle's shoulders.

" Look, she has grapes!" Giselle said. She grabbed another one and brought it to Nickolas' mouth.

" I am not lying." Jerry hissed to Giselle. Nickolas opened his mouth for Giselle. When she put the grape inside, Nickolas clamped his mouth shut and and sucked against her fingers. Giselle made a show of moaning. Jerry grabbed Winter's hand. " Love, look to our bond." He brought her hand to his chest. He pushed her hand so it was flat against him then he covered it with his own. " You know I can not lie." Giselle's head wiped around suddenly.

" What are you talking about?" She asked. Winter pulled her eyes from Jerry's face to look at Giselle.

" Because we are a mated couple and bonded, we can't lie to each other." Winter said. Giselle and Nickolas started to laugh, making her frown. Jerry came forward and put his arm around Winter's waist.

" Well that's just not true." Giselle said. Jerry's hand tighten on Winter's shirt at her lower back.

" What?" Winter asked. Jerry put his mouth to the side of Winter's head as he came into her space.

" Because he is your maker he is able to hide things. He is able to shut off memories and feelings from you." Nickolas said. Winter frowned and looked at him quickly.

" Is that true?" Winter asked. Jerry frowned hard at her.

' You know I love you. Don't let them do this to us.' His voice echoed through her mind but Winter shook her head sharply.

" Don't." She said. She took a step away from him quickly. " Talk to me out loud. Is that true?" She asked.

" Come, my Darling," Nickolas started as he took a hold of Giselle's elbow. " I believe they are to have a lover's quarrel." Giselle reached forward and patted Winter's arm.

" Call me tomorrow night, Sweets." She said. She stood up and the vampire couple left quickly.

" Is that true?" Winter asked.

" It's not like that with us." Jerry said.

" So it's true. You can hide things from me." She said. Jerry sighed and faced the island. He placed both hands on it and closed his eyes.

" Yes, it's true. Being your maker, I have certain powers over you." He admitted.

" Like what?" Winter asked. He opened his eyes and stared on the counter.

" I can hide things from you like they said. If I want, I could make you go into the sun. I could glamour you as I did when you were a human. If I call to you, no matter where you are, you would have to come to me." Jerry looked at her quickly. " But you have to know that I would never do any of that to you." Winter frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. Jerry turned towards her and took her arms. " I never keep things from you. I would never send you to the sun or glamour you."

" Why didn't you tell me you could do all that?" She asked as he started to rub her.

" Because it didn't matter, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't do it." Jerry said.

" Did you have a human lover?" Winter asked.

" No." He said.

" Did you keep a girl chained up in a basement?" She asked. Jerry sighed and stood up straight, dropping his arms.

" I did." He nodded. " I fed from her for days, until her body gave out." Winter took a deep breath.

" How old was she?" She asked.

" 17." He said. Winter swallowed hard. " You knew I was a monster. You knew I was ruthless."

" She was a child."

" Not then. Back then a girl of that age was often married with children." He said.

" Was she?" Winter asked.

" No." Jerry said. Winter's mouth tighten.

" I didn't expect to hear this." She said. " I didn't expect this at all."

" Winter," He reached for her again but Winter backed up, shaking her head.

" No, I need some time to myself right now. I'm sorry, Jay, but I do. I don't know how I feel about all this. It's a lot to take in."

" This is why I do not want you to be friends with her. Nothing good comes from Giselle." Jerry said.

" Giselle didn't do this. You did." Winter said. " You chose what to tell me and not tell me. This whole time I thought how amazing it was that we couldn't keep things from each other. I thought how amazing our relationship would be because we can't lie or anything but now I am learning that you can. I can't but you can. Then I find out about this young girl." Again she shook her head. " I can't image how scared she must have been. I remember how scared I was just to talk to you that night but her...you kidnapped her and kept her chained up."

" Love, please." Jerry said but Winter just continued to back away from him.

" I need some time to process things." Then she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Jerry frowned hard. He picked up the bottle of wine and flung it against the wall. He slammed his hands on the counter as his fangs descended. He reached down the line to his mate but Winter had shut the bond off.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review!*_

It was an hour before dawn and Jerry was in front of the computer screen. He was making notes as he read over her writings. She hadn't had a chance to finish her newest chapter but he was still going to read what she wrote and offer her advice. She was locked up in their room, where she had went to after their fight in their kitchen. He was frowning and still seething over Giselle and Nickolas trying to ruin his mating.

Her hands suddenly moved across his shoulders to circle his neck. Jerry sighed and closed his eyes. She bend down, tighten her arms around him and rested her chin against his shoulder. Her breath slipped down his neck a second before Winter kissed a spot under his ear. He brought his hands up and took a hold of her arms. He kept his eyes shut as he turned his head to face her. Winter nestled her face into his. A soft purr came from her throat, causing him to start to growl. Their cheeks rubbed together for a few seconds before she shifted, moving so she was in front of him.

Jerry's hands came to rest against her hips as she straddled his lap. Winter's hands move to his neck. Both kept their eyes shut. She brought her face down to him again. She started to purr, triggering his growl once again. He let his hands travel from her hips to her ass were he squeezed her hard. Their cheeks continued to rub against each other.

" I trust you that you won't lie to me." She whispered. Jerry exhaled hard.

" I won't." He breathed out. His left hand went into her hair.

" I was just stunned and a little shocked about the girl." Winter admitted. " I know what you have said about yourself but it's hard for me to see you like that. You have never shown me that side of you."

" I killed a man in the first club we went too." Jerry whispered. Winter pulled away and looked at him. Jerry's dark brown eyes opened and Winter could see the sadness in them. " The man that bothered you at the club, the first night we went out, do you remember him?"

" Yes." Winter said.

" I was angry that he dared to bother you then that he touched you. I followed him to the bathroom while you waited at the table. I broke his neck."

" Why?" She asked. Jerry was playing with the hair that hung against her back.

" Because I am possessive, Winter. I felt like you belonged to me." Jerry pushed himself up and stared hard into her eyes. He brought both hands to her hair. He took a hold of her and brought her forehead against his. " I would do anything for you and I have never felt like that before. Not as a human and not as a vampire. I never cared about anything in either lives. I killed to kill and I liked it. I was, and am, selfish."

" You aren't selfish, Jay." Winter said as she shook her head.

" Yes, Winter, I am. If it was up to me, I'd keep you in this house. I won't allow anyone to see you because you are mine to look at. I do not like knowing other males, vampire or human, look at you. I get angry just thinking they might be thinking sexual thoughts about you. I don't want you to talk to anyone but me, female or male. I was selfish as a human and I am selfish now." Winter frowned as she looked hard at him. " I have never been as I am now. I have never treated anyone as I treat you, you have to understand that. I have never told anyone that I loved them. I have never cared about my partners pleasure in the bedroom. I only cared for myself and my orgasms."

" I just can not see you like that." Winter's hands dropped to his chest were she started to rub him. "Jay, I just can't." He ran his hands through her hair repeatedly.

" Then I need to share my memories with you. You need to see me how I was then you can make a choice about how you think I am." Winter looked from one eye to the next, still frowning. She sighed, seeing how serious he was. That wasn't something she wanted to do. She didn't want to see him that way but he needed it. He needed her to know his past, she could see that.

" How do we do it?" She finally asked.

" Tomorrow night, after you wake, we will come in here, sit close together and hold hands. Through the bond my memories will flow into you." Jerry said. She bit her bottom lip and blinked a few times.

" Okay." She agreed. Her arms moved around his neck again and she snuggled into him. She buried her face into his neck. " But I will still think the same way about you."

" I hope so, Love. I really hope so." He whispered into her hair. He put his arms around her. Winter sighed and squeezed him with her legs.

" I love you. Nothing can change that." She said. " Now, take me to bed and make me sleep all day."

XXXXXX

At the start of the next evening, when she woke, Jerry was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. Winter turned over onto her back and sat up. She moved the blankets to the side and smiled at him. Jerry pulled his shirt off then started towards the bed. She was still undressed. He crawled over her, pushed her to lay on her back. He planned on taking her like it was the last time he would ever be with her.

His hands came to her thighs, pushing her legs apart as far as he could get them. He closed his eyes and brought his mouth to her center. He let himself taste her as slowly as he could. He sucked her into his mouth while she arched her back up and moaned. His hands came up to her breasts. He rolled her nipples in between his thumb and index finger. Jerry flatten his tongue and slowly rubbed it against her clit, making her tremble and cry out. When he brought her to the edge, he pulled away. He blew a long, slow breath against her before he pulled completely away.

He moved over her and took her mouth with his. His hands went into her hair while they kissed. She sighed, twisting and turning her tongue with his. When he felt she had come down enough that she won't orgasm at first touch, he brought his hand to her. Her breath hitched and her chest rose up to meet his. That time he stayed away from her clit, choosing instead to rub against her opening. He made slow, sweeping circles around her, feeling her womanhood tremble. Her tongue started to shake when he sank a finger insider her. He rubbed against the inside of her until she was ready for her release again then he pulled away from her. Again he took his time kissing her, massage her breasts and loving her. He waited until she had enough time to calm down then he brought himself to her entrance.

" Are you ready for me?" He whispered. She bit down on her lower lip.

" Please." She begged.

Jerry moved into her, feeling her warmth envelop him, inch by inch. She started to pull his hair and hold her breath. He didn't stop until he was completely inside her. Then...the moving began. The glorious, amazing moving. His thrusts hitting her and taking her over. He moved as slowly as he could, bring her to brink, then pulling her back, over and over again until he couldn't take anymore. He filled her mouth with his tongue while he filled her body with his cock. He flooded her mind with I love you's. He was scared. He was terrified to be more honest. She loved him, she adored him, he knew that much but he wasn't sure if she still would after she learned about his life. When he finally let her cum around him, his thrusts grew shorter and faster until he couldn't kiss her anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself inside her. He orgasmed hard and long. He took her moans deep inside him and locked them up tight in a box.

After they were done, Jerry and Winter took a shower together. He hoped it wouldn't be for the last time. He washed her gently, refusing to allow her to do it herself. Then he led her to their bed and dressed her. He brushed her hair for her then held her close as they made their way out to the den. They walked over to the center of the room and sat down, facing each other. Jerry held his hands out, palm side up. Winter smiled and slipped her hands into his.

" What's going to happen?" She asked.

" I'm going to push my memories into you through our bond. You will live through them as if they are your own." He said. " I need you to remember something while this is going on."

" What?" Winter asked. Jerry took a deep breath.

" How much I love you and how much our time together has meant to me."

" You act like when this is over I'm going to leave you." Winter stated with a frown.

" It's a high possibility, Love." He said quietly. " When you are ready, just close your eyes. If it becomes to much for you or if you don't want to do it anymore, simply pull your hands away from mine."

" Okay." She said softly. She was surprised by him. His face was a mask of sadness and fear was coming down their bond. " You know what, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

" No, it has to be done. I won't have Giselle and Nickolas giving you anymore surprises. You will know all of me." Jerry said. She bit into her bottom lip but closed her eyes. Jerry took a shaky breath.

" I love you, too." Winter whispered. Jerry shook his head and closed his eyes. There was no turning back and he knew it. He sighed and the memories began.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! I'm sorry it took me so long. One of my other stories just sucked up all my time! I hope I didn't lose any readers here.*_

When the memories started Winter could tell that Jerry was already a vampire. He was in the process of stalking a young woman through the woods. She was alone and wearing a long dress, telling Winter the scene had happen hundreds of years ago. She was holding the dress up and running. She knew something was coming for her and she was terrified.

Winter could feel Jerry's excitement as he jumped straight into the air. He land down hard on the girl who screamed and started fighting him. Jerry tore into her throat while the girl cried and begged for mercy. The scene started to flash forward. Hundreds of faces, cries and screams filtered through Winter. Women and men alike begged him for mercy, begged him to leave them alone. Jerry's laughter was cruel. He drained them dry, not caring about their lives or the families they left behind. Through his memories, his eyes, Winter saw the children that watched as he killed mothers and fathers. She heard the taunts he issued to his victims. She saw a side of him she hadn't realized was there.

Then came the sex.

Every female vampire Jerry came in contact with, he fucked. Sometimes taking two or three of them to his bed at a time. His face buried deep in between their legs or breasts. Their mouths bring him to orgasm again and again. He fucked them fast and hard, taking them from behind and the front. Giselle's face filtered through the memories.

He fucked her so many times, Winter couldn't keep track. Other vampires watched or joined in sometimes. He would have a female in his mouth and at his dick at the same time. He would hold a female on his cock while he watched Giselle preforming oral sex on girls or having it done to her. He would fuck Giselle while his mouth on another female.

Shifting...shifting...shifting...shifting...

There came the night children. Jerry's night children started to flow through them. Jerry was getting mad at each night child and leaving them. Without his guidance, Winter was seeing and feeling their deaths. A few of them Jerry even commanded and forced to go into the sun. The physical pain of their deaths flowed through Jerry, although at the time he hadn't care.

Suddenly Winter yanked away from Jerry. She pulled her hands away from him and threw herself backwards. Jerry's eyes snapped opened as she closed the bond between them. She scrambled up so she was standing. She quickly realized that tears were streaming down her face. Jerry stood up and started to walk slowly towards her.

" Winter..." He started.

" Stay away from me!" Winter yelled. She threw up her hands so they were out in front of her.

" Please, Love, let me explain some things to you." Jerry said.

" How can you explain any of it! You murdered people and laughed!" Winter said in a panic.

" I told you I was ruthless." He said, still walking towards her slowly.

" Ruthless? That doesn't even cover it! Children watched as you murdered their parents. You made vampires then killed them! You made them go into the sun! You left them alone to die! You felt them die and didn't do anything about it! What is wrong with you!" Winter yelled.

" Winter, please." Jerry pleaded. His phone started to ring in his pocket and Jerry knew it was Raphel calling. His marker had to be feeling Jerry's panic.

" And the sex! Is there a female vampire in the world you haven't fuck!" She yelled. Jerry reached out and tried to take a hold of her arms but Winter yanked away from him. " Don't touch me!"

" Please, Love. Look to our bond, I beg you. See how sorry I am." Jerry begged.

" Why would I look to the bond when I now know you can hide things from me! You are not the man I thought you were!" Winter yelled. " Get away from me!" Jerry stopped walking and dropped his arms to his sides.

" I knew this was a mistake. I fucking hate Giselle." He snapped.

" This is not Giselle's fault. This is your fault! You are an asshole, a heartless dickhead!" She yelled. Jerry's phone started to ring again. " I need to get away from you." She hurried past him and left the room to go to their bedroom. Jerry dug his phone out of his pocket.

" Son?" His marker's voice usually calmed Jerry but it was doing nothing for him that night.

" We did a memory transfer." Jerry said. " I think my mate might be leaving me."

" Tell me what happen." Raphel said. Jerry thrust his hand into his hair and sighed. He walked back to the couch and leaned his back against the back of it. He dropped his head down and started to rub his eyes.

" Giselle and Nickolas came by to surprise us today. Giselle told Winter that since I was her marker I could hide things from her. She told my Mate about the human girl I kept chained up." Jerry said. Raphel sighed deeply.

" I told you things would slap you in the face sometime and it appears that time has arrived." He said. "Can you get any feeling from her?"

" Only despair and anger and I think I am only getting that because she can't control them. Please help me, I don't know what to do. I can not lose her. I'd rather go into the sun than be without her." Jerry said.

" Your mate is calling me. Give me a moment." Raphel said. There was a click then silence. Jerry's stomach was rolling, twisting and turning. His mouth was dry and it felt like he couldn't swallow. Winter's despair was rolling over him, mixing with his own. He should have known this was going to happen. There was another click and a sigh. " Your mate is seeking refuge with me once again. I can refuse her if you wish."

" No, don't refuse her. She has nowhere else to go if she doesn't want to be here. I know she will be safe with you." Jerry said.

" I will come for her myself. She is very upset. I don't think she should drive in the state she is in." Raphel said.

" What should I do?" Jerry asked.

" Give me some time with her. She trusts me and listens to me. You know I adore her as if she was my daughter. Let me talk with her." Raphel said.

" And if she wants out of our matehood, what should I do?" Jerry asked.

" Nothing. She hasn't asked for that yet. She may just be upset right now." Raphel said.

" Giselle says she and Nickolas are to be mated. She said that they are moving here. Did you give them permission?" Jerry asked.

" I did. I did not think they would cause this problem. Had I known I would have told them no. You know I can not go back on my word now. I can only withdraw the permission if they kill one of us." Raphel said.

" I know." Jerry sighed.

" I need to go. I need to come and pick her up. I will call you once I have her settled in." His marker promised.

" Thank you." Jerry said before the two hung up.

XXXXXX

Winter was crying and angry as she packed her bags. She tossed her bathroom soaps into a bag then grabbed her toothbrush. In the back of her mind she could feel Jerry pushing. He was reaching out to her. Winter slammed her shields up tighter. She shoved against him, pushing him out of her mind as she walked out of the bathroom.

" Raphel will be shortly." Jerry said softly from the doorway to their room. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. Winter swallowed hard and moved to the dresser. She opened a drawer and started pulling out her clothes.

" Go away." She said. " I don't want to see you."

" You know I love you." Winter closed her eyes as her hands froze. Jerry took a deep breath and walked over to her. He didn't stop walking until he was standing at her side. He slowly put his arms around her, hating how she tensed up. " Please, Winter." He pressed his lips to her temple. " I love you. I never meant to hurt you." He felt Winter shudder against him a second before she pushed away from him.

" I need to finish packing." She said, turning away from him quickly.

Jerry took a few steps back and watched as she packed. When she was done, he came forward again and took the bags from her. She refused to meet his eyes. Winter wiped her eyes as she started out of their room. Jerry followed her silently, letting her stay a few steps a head of him. He couldn't take his eyes off her as they moved up the stairs together.

Once they reached the outside, she moved to Raphel's passenger door and slipped into the car. Raphel and Jerry exchanged a worried look before Jerry walked to the trunk of the car. He placed her bags inside the trunk then shut it up. He walked past the car and returned to the porch. He crossed his arms and watched as his marker and his mate pulled away.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! *_

Winter stared out of the window of Raphel's car while she cried silently. She watched as the woods flew by. Raphel wasn't saying anything, as she knew he wouldn't. He was quiet and letting her gather herself. The images from Jerry's memories were still fresh in her mind. Every time she shut her eyes she saw the faces of his victims, his lovers, and his night children. Her heart was slamming in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breath. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought Jerry could have done the things he had done, killed the way he had, and was as careless as he was with his night children.

" He loves you." Raphel said. " You need to remember that. He has never felt that way, my Darling. And I'm not just saying that. Jerry is such a better man and vampire since he met you."

" I never thought he could be so cruel." Winter said softy.

" He was. I believe he told you that." Raphel said, pulling out onto the main road.

" He told me he was ruthless but I had no idea it was that bad." Winter said as she faced Raphel. " It's more than his memories that upset me though. He had kept things from me. He never told me he could force me into the sun. I thought we were completely open with each other, told each other everything but that's not true. He told me about the mated vampires reaction to other males being another his mated female but he didn't tell me that females react the same. I had to find that out on my own."

" That was a mistake for him then. He should have disclosure it to you." Raphel said.

" Yeah, he should have because my fangs flew out in the club. If he hadn't stepped in, I would have revealed myself to everyone." Winter said. " He also didn't tell me he could hide things from me. I thought we couldn't hide anything from each other because of our blood bond and our mated bond but that's not true. He just let me believe it. I feel so stupid." Winter shook her head then looked back outside. " I feel like he has betrayed me." She finished up quietly after a few minutes.

" I can understand how you are feeling." Raphel said. " I wish you could feel what he is feeling now. I can hide things from him but he can hide nothing from me when our marker/child bond is open and right now his heart is breaking. He is terrified that you will want to end your mate-hood. His fear is washing over me."

" Good." She snapped. Raphel said nothing more as they continued towards his house.

XXXXXX

Jerry sat on their couch with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He was squeezing his eyes shut and trying his damndest to break through her shields. He needed to let her feel how sorry he was but she was holding stead fast to her blockage. She could feel him pushing against her, she had to because she was pushing right back. She finally slammed him with everything in her. Jerry sat straight up and opened his eyes. She pushed him so hard, Jerry was stunned.

There was only one other way he could reach her.

XXXXXX

Winter settled into the bedroom Raphel had given to her. She had set her bags down and was getting ready for the dawn. She had fed from one of Raphel's servants then retired to the room, speaking to no one else. Raphel had instructed everyone to keep their distance, that Winter needed her own space and some time.

She walked out of the bathroom in her room, setting her clothes down on her bag then climbed into the bed. She pulled the blankets over her head and stared at the ceiling. She was still angry and sad. Jerry had given up on pushing into her mind and she was thankful. She sighed, feeling the dawn darkness start to creep into her mind. Usually she tried to fight the sleep but that morning, she welcomed it. She closed her eyes as her body gave in.

XXXXXX

Winter knew right away she was dreaming. She was standing in Jerry's old house, dressed in nice, dark jeans and a long sleeve dark gray shirt. It was the outfit she had been wearing the night Jerry and her had been mated. She frowned and turned from the kitchen so she was facing the living room. Jerry was leaning against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. His head was tilted down and he was looking at her through his lashes.

" Am I dreaming or are you in my mind?" She asked.

" Both." He said. Winter's frown deepen.

" Oh, so you can enter my dreams now? Just another thing you decided to keep secret from me!" She snapped. He pushed away from the couch, dropped his arms and started towards her slowly.

" Remember how things were between us when we were here?" He asked.

" I was dying when I was here." She snapped. Jerry nodded as he started to circle her.

" You were but I saved you. I saved you because I love you and couldn't image being without you. Do you remember that?" He asked.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" A chance to explain. I knew you won't let me do it in person so I brought you here." Jerry said as he came up to her front again.

" What's stopping me from leaving?" Winter asked.

" You can't leave until I release you." She shook her head. " Please, Love, just listen to me."

" No, maybe you should listen to me! You tricked me! Everything between us has happen because you have wanted it too but what about what I want? Have you ever thought of that?"

" I know, Love, I know." He said sadly. He reached forward to take her hands but Winter moved away from him.

" You turned me without my permission. You said you would kill me but you lied. You have lied about the power you have over me being my marker. You choose not to tell me about all the women you have been with..." Winter shook her head and closed her eyes. " I can not even think straight with all those females faces going around in my mind." She looked up at him again. " You have never had sex with just one female, have you? In all your memories you have been with more than one partner."

" You are the first." He confirmed.

" How can I even satisfy you?" Winter asked, her voice soft suddenly and filled with tears.

" How can you doubt that? You satisfy me like no one ever has. Sex with you goes beyond the physical feeling you give me. I have never enjoyed sex and oral sex as much as I enjoy it with you. How can you even worry about that?" Jerry asked, moving towards her again. Winter started to back up.

" What about your night children? You were so heartless with them. How do I know you won't decide to push me into the sun? My entire life is in your hands. " She said.

" And mine is yours. Do you not understand that? I won't live without you. If something happens to you then I will end my life as well. You have to know that, Winter please. I just need you to understand that." Jerry begged. When the counter hit her back, Winter crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him as a tear slipped down her cheek.

" You have lied to me when I thought we were completely open with each other." When Jerry reached her, he put his right hand against the counter while his left hand came up and went into her hair. " You made me look stupid. I bragged about how open we were. I told Raphel's mate and Giselle how lucky I was to have you." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

" Can you not even look at me?" Jerry asked softly. He brought himself closer to her so their bodies were barely touching. He put his knuckles under her chin and turned her head but Winter closed her eyes. " Please, Love. Just look at me, even if it's for just one more time."

" I can't." She said. " I jus can't right now."

" You know how much I love you, don't you?" Jerry asked. Winter swallowed hard.

" I can't do this right now, Jay. I just can't do this." She whispered. Jerry's despair swept through her as he backed away from her.

" I need you in my life. I'm sorry." He said before he disappeared out of her dream.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

Jerry laid in their bed the entire day. He touched her side, her pillow. He stared at the ceiling with his hands on his stomach. He felt sick. He reached down his bond to Raphel and was told Winter was resting safely tucked up into her own room. He wasn't going to invade her dreams again. It hadn't worked the first time so he knew it won't work a second time. He knew his mate well, so he knew she needed time and space from him. It was going to kill him but he was going to give it to her. He only hoped that Raphel was able to reach to her.

When the sun rest, Jerry headed out. He needed to feed so he was going to hit a bar, find a donor then head home. He was going to glamour someone to going outside with him right away. He was in no mood to flirt or spend any time talking to anyone, gaining their trust then drinking. In and out, quick and fast then back home.

Jerry stepped into the bar and let his eyes sweep across the area. He located his target almost right away. There was a woman sitting in the back of the bar in a booth. She was holding a drink in her hands and looked just like how he felt, deep in despair and lonely. Jerry ordered a beer, paid for it then made his way to her.

" Can I sit with you?" He asked the woman who looked up at him with wide eyes. Jerry knew the effect he had on human woman, females in general. He wasn't cocky but he knew woman were drawn to him.

" Ah, sure." She said quietly. " I won't be much company, I'm afraid." Jerry smiled and slipped across from her.

" You look upset." He commented.

" My boyfriend broke up with me." She admitted into her drink. Jerry nodded.

" My ma...wife and I are having problems as well." He said. " I saw you and thought, there is someone who feels the way I do. My name is Jared." He never gave out his real name.

" Mya." She said. " Look, I'm not looking for a rebound or something..." Jerry smiled and chuckled.

" And neither am I, I promise. I just didn't want to sit alone." He said.

Jerry and Mya sat together, talking quietly. Jerry was surprised at himself. His plan was out the door and he was opening up to this human, to a point. She was telling him the problems between her and her ex. Jerry was telling Mya about the fight with Winter, leaving out certain things and changing other things. He was feeling better at being able to unload and get some feedback from someone who wasn't involved with him and Winter.

" She is very lucky to have someone who loves her like you do." Mya said. Jerry smiled sadly but stared into his beer.

" I don't know if she will ever forgive me." He said.

" You lied to her about your past, Jared, you have to understand the way she is feeling." Mya said.

" I know but what can I do?" He asked as he looked up at her. " How can I make it up to her? How do I make her trust me again?"

" You have to be an open book. She has to be able to see through you until the trust is built back up." Mya said. Jerry sighed.

" You boyfriend is an idiot. He does not deserve you." Jerry said. Mya smiled and shook her head.

" I don't know about that." She said softly. Jerry reached forward and placed his hand on top of her hand. Mya looked straight into his eyes. Jerry leaned over the table so he was inches from her face. He needed to make sure no one could hear him when he spoke.

" You will no longer feel the heartbreak from this break up. You will wake up feeling refreshed and good about yourself. If he calls you, you will ignore his call. You feel nothing towards him anymore." Anger and despair swept through Jerry so suddenly it shocked him. He pulled back from Mya, releasing her from the glamour. His eyes swept through the crowd and found Winter with some of Raphel's family members. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him.

" Is that her?" Mya asked. Jerry glanced at her before looking back to Winter. Mya was looking back at her.

" It is." Jerry could barely get out. Winter shook her head and turned to leave the bar. She was crying, he could feel it in his heart. She had to know what he was doing. She had to know he was glamouring Mya so he could feed. She had never been comfortable watching him feed from woman.

" She is beautiful." Mya said. Jerry gripped the beer and nodded.

" I don't know what to do." He said. " I want to go to her but she doesn't want to see me."

" I'd give her some space if I were you." Mya said.

A little while later, Mya followed Jerry outside and to the back of the bar, fully under the glamour. He used his vampire power and put her under a trance quickly. He fed from her as gently as he could. Before Winter he would have taken what he needed, either killing Mya or scrubbing her mind completely. After Winter, he felt compassion for the human woman. He wanted to help her. He was going to drink then spend her home with a new outlook on life.

XXXXXX

Winter knew she shouldn't be upset as she used her vampire sped to run back to Raphel's place. Of course Jerry still needed to feed but she hadn't expected to see him out and so close to another woman. She hated it when he drank for women and he knew it. She was hurt and angry that he would choose a woman over a man for his feed.

' I am a liar. I was uncaring about anything and everyone but what I wanted' Jerry's voice moved through her head. ' I don't deserve you but I WILL fight for you. I WILL do whatever it takes to bring you back to me. I will be an open book to you. You can probe my mind and I welcome you to do it, please. Learn all you can but searching my thoughts and when you think you can trust me again, I will NEVER let you down.'

' Leave me alone.' Winter was proud that her voice sounded strong even though tears were pouring down her face as she walked into Raphel's house.

' I love you, my Mate.' Was the last thing sent to her from him.

Winter fed from one of Raphel's servants then returned to her room. She just needed to think.

XXXXXX

A week by and he heard nothing from her. Every once and a while he would get flashes of emotions from her. Anger and sadness mostly and he knew he was getting those when the emotions overwhelmed her, when she couldn't control them. They would hit him hard, stopping him in his tracks. When he would try and send calming or reassuring thoughts to her only to have the anger spike a second before he would feel her throw her shields up higher.

' I miss her so much.' Jerry sent to Raphel at the end of the week.

' She misses you. She does little more then feed and read. I am going to try something with her. There maybe a way I can transfer your feelings to her. If I can transfer them then she will see how you really feel and know it isn't lie because you can't lie to mer.' Raphel sent.

' When? When are you going to try it?" Jerry asked quickly.

' I will talk to her tonight about it. I think you should start to tell her all the things makers can do in regards to their children. Start with one thing a hour or so. You have to be open.' Raphel said.

' She has her shields up.'

' Which you can break being her maker and mate.' Raphel said.

The young looking blond viking walked down the hallway of his house and to his library where he knew his night child's mate would be. Winter would feed then spend her night there. She was barely feeding, only taking enough to keep her vampire side down. Truth was, Raphel was worried about her. She was hardly talking. When mated vampires were apart from their mates for to long they would grow depressed and Raphel thought Winter was slipping into the depression. Depression in vampires led them to do dangerous things, things that made other vampires have to put them down. Depressed vampires stopped caring about if humans saw their true forms or not and that was something the vampires could not allow to happen.

" My Darling." Raphel said as he walked into the library. Winter was curled up under a blanket in front of the fireplace with a book. She offered him a weak smile.

" Hello." Winter said, putting the book aside.

" How are you doing this evening?" He asked. He sat down on the couch beside her.

" I'm okay." She said.

" I would like to try something with you, if you would allow it." Raphel said.

" What's that?" Winter asked.

" I want to try and push my bond with Jerry into you. I want you to be able too..."

" No." Winter interrupted quickly. She stood up and shook her head. " I don't want to do this. I don't want to have anything to do with him right now."

" Winter, you need to understand something. If you continue to stay away from Jerry you are going to experience problems. Mated couples do not handle it well being apart from each other. We need to find a way to correct this. I know Jerry is not handle this well, I can see that you are not. We need to do something. You only have a few options here. You are either going to forgive him and be with him or slip into a depression that make me have to put you down and that is not something I want to do. I love you, Winter, as if you were my night child." Raphel said.

" What if I can't? What if I can't forgive him?" Winter asked.

" Then you will need to end the mate hood before the depression from being apart from him pulls you down and I lose you both." Raphel said.

XXXXXX

" The drug will only knock him out for half an hour." Nickolas said to Giselle.

" That's all we need. Once we are rid of Jerry, we can destroy Raphel then you will be the ruler of the area." Giselle purred from her spot on his lap. She was dragging her fangs up his neck.

" I want his mate." Nickolas said with his eyes shut. " If she is good enough to tame Jerry then she must be good in the sack."

" And you can have her a few times before I kill her." Giselle said, her hands traveling down his chest.

" It won't be long before we are the powerhouse and will rule over all of our kind. If we can take down Jerry and Raphel..."

" We can take over everyone." Giselle purred.

" We will be the king and queen. We will bring the vampires out of hiding." Nickolas growled out.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review!*_

" I want to do a transfer with you. I want you to feel what he is feeling right now without the worry of a lie as he can not lie to me. I want you to feel what he feels for you. Can you do this for me?" Raphel asked.

" How can it work? You aren't my marker or my mate." Winter said.

" I don't know if it will but I want to try. My hope is that it will work because you have so much of Jerry's blood in you. I feel a slight pull to you and there have been times I have gotten flashes of emotions that did not belong to my children or mate. I think they belong to you. I think that because you are Jerry's night child and mate I am able to pick up things from you." He said. When she looked uncertain, Raphel took her hand.

' I can break through your shields.' Jerry's voice went through her head, making her close her eyes. She held her breath.

" Is he talking to you?" Raphel asked.

" Just to tell me my shields are nothing." Winter snapped, looking at him again.

" They aren't nothing. He respects them that is why he hasn't broke them. He is trying to tell you things, be open with you." He said. " Something I think you need to think about is you have only been back together for a little over three months. You are nine months out of the change. You were apart from one another for six months. When you returned to him, I believe he was so grateful to have you back that he didn't think about the maker/child relationship. I think the two of you did little more then feed from each other and have sex. Am I right?" Winter blushed and looked away. He was right.

" We talked." She said softly, making him smile.

" When he told you he wanted to be a mated couple, a real mated couple, did you not wait until the night of your mating to ask him what would happen?" Raphel asked.

" Well when he asked me to be his mate I asked him what it meant." She said.

" But you didn't ask him how the ceremony was going to go, did you?" He asked. Again Winter blushed.

" After he asked me and I said yes, we got busy." She said quietly. He had asked, explained what being mated meant, she had said yes and he had carried her to their bed where they stayed most of the night that night.

" I don't think our Jerry meant to lie or deceive you. I believe he was so caught up in having you back, setting up your new life, and your upcoming mating that he couldn't think about anything. Does that make sense, My Darling?" Raphel asked gently.

XXXXXX

Jerry was laying in their bed again, close to dawn that night. He was on his left side, staring at her pillow again. He ran his hand over the pillow and the bed were she would usually be laying on. He felt a small slip in her shield suddenly. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Jerry closed his eyes as his hands came to rest against his stomach. He could feel her struggling with herself and he hated it.

' I...' Her voice started but paused.

' I'm here.' Jerry reassured her.

' I miss you.' He closed his eyes and squeezed his hands against his shirt.

' I miss you, too, Love.' He sent back.

' Do you think you could come to get me at sun set?' Jerry's heart jumped into his throat. ' I think we need to talk.'

' I could come to you in your dream, we could talk then.' He offered.

' I want to talk in person.' Winter said. A few seconds went by before she spoke again. ' But if you want to enter my dream, you can.' Jerry smiled and opened his eyes.

' Then hurry and go to sleep, please. I need to see you.' He said. Winter's laugh was soft and filled him. ' I love you, Winter, so much.' He hadn't meant to say it. He thought she wouldn't want to hear it yet but her sigh of content filled him.

' I love you...my Mate." Jerry brought his hands to eyes and rubbed them.

' God, say it again, please.' He begged her.

' I love you.' Winter said. He could feel her smile.

' And the other part.' He begged.

' My Mate.' She whispered.

XXXXXX

After the sun pulled her under, Winter found herself sitting on the couch in their house. Jerry was starting a fire in the fireplace. She loved it when they snuggled on the couch and talked in front of the fire. When it was burning good, he stood up and faced her with a small smile. He wanted to rush her and grab her, Winter could feel his need but he didn't. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

" Hello." Jerry said.

" Hi.' Winter said. She reached her hand out to him. Jerry took it and moved closer to her. He brought it to his lips. He opened her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. Then he flattened it to his cheek. "It's like you're touching me lin real life instead of in a dream. I can actually feel you." He smiled with his eyes shut as he nestled his face into her hand.

" I haven't been thinking." He said, keeping his eyes shut. " I wasn't thinking. I was too wrapped up in being with you to sit you down and tell you everything I should have."

" I know. Raphel and I spoke." She said. He continued to rub his cheek against her hand.

" I'm sorry. This is all my fault." He said.

" Raphel and I did a transfer." Winter said. Jerry opened his eyes and nodded, still nestling into her hand.

" It worked then?" Jerry asked.

" Yes. Raphel said none of his night children's have ever mated with their children so he thinks that's why it worked. I saw you through his eyes. I felt what you have been feelings since we met." Winter said.

" Can you trust me, Love? I never meant to hurt you." He said. Winter brought her other hand up and let it rest against his shoulder. She moved closer to him.

" I know, I'm sorry I freaked out." Winter said softly. " I want to come home."

" I want you home." Jerry agreed. She smiled, making him smile while they looked at each other. It was his turn to touch her face. " You haven't been feeding well, Love. Have you?"

" I have been feeding a little. Raphel said I'm not taking enough but I am feeding." She said.

" You remember what happen at our first house when you didn't feed."

" I know I just haven't want too. Raphel said I'm depressed but not just from the fight but because we are apart." Jerry nodded.

" Mates aren't supposed to be apart from each other. We are drawn to each other, we need each other." He said. " I want you to feed from me as soon as I get to the house. We will go into your room and you drink. We don't have to have sex but you need to feed. It will strengthen you and make you feel better." Winter smiled and slipped her arms around his neck. Jerry grinned as he brought his hands to her sides. They hugged tightly.

" You and I know we are going to have sex." She said, making his grin spread. " We can't feed together without having sex."

" I'm not going to turn you down." He said, making her laugh. She kissed the side of his neck. " But we don't have too."

Winter kissed her way up his neck to his jaw to his cheek and ended up at his mouth. He tighten his hold on her while bring her into him more. Her mouth opened and he entered it with a groan. Her fingers brushed against his neck while they twisted around each other. Winter shifted her position at the same time Jerry laid back, pulling her on top of him.

" Can we be together?" She whispered, grinding herself against him. He was hot and hard.

" Hell yeah we can be." He said. Just as he said it, Winter's clothes were gone and his disappeared next. Winter pulled away and laughed down at him. " Something new to tell you, mated couples need sex from each other like they need blood."

" You're making that one up!" Winter accused playfully, making him laugh.

" No, I promise. We have been apart a week so we have a lot of sex to make up for." Jerry said.

" Then I guess we need to start now." She said.

Suddenly they were in their bed in the middle of the woods with the night sky over them. Jerry was sucking against her neck while he laid over her. Winter's hands were in the hair at the back of his neck. She only a second to stare at the beautiful landscape before he was inside of her and thrusting hard. Her eyes snapped shut, her head went back and she moaned. His breath went across her neck.

" I missed you." He whispered. Words were lost to her while he took her. " Shatter apart for me, Baby. Break apart around me." He didn't have to say another word to her. Winter was slammed down into the bed with the force of her orgasm. She squeezed her legs against his side, pulling his own out. He rushed into her through burst of hot seed.

When they were done, he kissed all over her face and neck. He muttered and whispered to her. She whimpered and answered him with tears in her eyes. New promises were made from both, new commitments were given and they both felt a sense of peace come over them. They talked together while they laid in the bed in the forest. After a while he pulled her up and to a waterfall he had created. They swam together, he held her close and took her again in the cool, clear water.

XXXXXX

" We go to him at sunset." Nickolas whispered to Giselle.

" His pain will bring his mate and maker." Giselle said.

" They both love her so much we will make them watch while I rape her." Nickolas whispered into her neck. Giselle smiled.

" Then I will drain her."


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review!*_

Jerry rained sucking kisses all over her neck, collarbone, and shoulders. He moved to her face, kissing her eyes, her cheeks, her chin while they laid in the bed in the woods. Her hands were moving over his back and shoulders. She loved the feel of his muscles as he moved. She loved feeling him completely naked and against her.

" The sun will be setting in a hour." He muttered against her lips.

" So you will have to release me from the dream." Winter said. He looked down at her and swept his hand over her hair.

" I will. I need to take a shower. I didn't undress before I pulled you into the dream so my pants are going to covered in cum." He said.

" So our bodies had orgasms?" Winter asked.

" Yes, Love. Your beautiful, sexy little panties are going to be soaked with your own amazing, sweet wetness." He said, making her smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I can't wait to see you for real." She said.

" This will be different for us, I promise. Check in with Raphel, let him show you that I am being truthful and holding nothing back. I'm a completely open book. Tonight, when I get you home, you need to feed from me to being your strength again then we will sit down and go over all the marker/child rules. We will go over what powers I have over you. We will talk about the powers we have over each other as a mated couple. This is something we should have done from the beginning but I was caught up in being with you. I was caught up in finding a mate and the changes I was feeling in myself. I'm sorry but I can promise you that I wouldn't let that happen again." He said.

" I know you won't. I don't need to go to Raphel." Winter said.

" No, Love, I want you too. I will speak to him about it as well. I want you to have a meeting with him at least once a week for a while." Jerry said. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. " Wake up, my beautiful mate." He whispered.

XXXXXX

Jerry's eyes snapped open and he was grinning. The front of his pants were sticking to his groin and wet but he didn't mind. He sighed and sat up. He slipped from their mated bed and moved across the room to the bathroom. He reached down the bond to her but she was still under the sun's pull. He had released her from the dream but she hadn't woke up yet. Her lack of feeding right, and feeding from her mate, was effecting her in many ways, including being able to wake early, with the sun still up.

He stood in the middle of the bathroom and pulled his shirt off. Jerry opened his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. He stepped out of his clothes and moved to the shower. He kicked it on, still with his grin in place. He was excited and couldn't wait to see her. He was going to wrap her in his arms and lift her off the ground. He was going to kiss her and hold her close before they left Raphel's.

' Thank you, my father.' Jerry sent to Raphel as he stood under the water.

' You're welcome. I love you and I love her.' Raphel's voice rang in his head. ' I am glad I could bring you back together.' Jerry grinned as he washed up.

' I'm awake.' Winter's voice floated through his head as soon as he was done in the shower.

' I can't wait to see you.' Jerry sent excitedly. Just when he didn't think he could grin any wider, she laughed and he did.

' I can't wait to see you either. I'm just going to pack and I will let you know when I'm ready to go.' She said.

' No need, Love. I am getting dressed now. I will be there and help you pack up then bring you home and give you my vein.' He sent.

' Are you impatient?' She asked.

' Yes. I need to see you. I need to touch you. I need you to touch me and I need to kiss you.' He sent.

' Hurry, Jay.' Jerry was dressed in record time and heading up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He disarmed the basement alarm and opened the door. He walked over to the front door and undid the alarm there.

' Leaving the house, my Mate.' Jerry sent to her. Winter giggled and it struck him right in his heart. He opened the front door and was surprised to see Giselle and Nickolas standing there.

" What the fuck are you two doing here?" He snapped.

" Coming to see you." Giselle said. Nickolas quickly brought up a small pipe to his mouth and blew a dart out. It hit Jerry in the neck. His hand threw up and ripped the dart out but the poison was already in his system. He hissed with his fangs out.

" What have you done!" He yelled a second before his eyes rolled back and darkness swallowed him up.

XXXXXX

" Raphel, can you reach Jerry? I can't feel him and he's not answering." Winter said when she came out of her room. Raphel frowned and tilted his head.

" I can't either." He said.

" Maybe he is trying to surprise me by sneaking up here." Winter said with a smile. Raphel shook his head slowly.

" No. As his marker he can not hide his presence from me. Something is wrong." He said with a frown. " He isn't answering me either and I can't get a line on his presence. We need to head to your house."

Raphel and Winter hurried out to his car. The other vampires that lived with Raphel had left for the night so it was only the two of them. Both were feeling uneasy as they drove. Raphel reached out and took Winter's hand. She squeezed his hand as they both continued to try and reach him. Winter closed her eyes and threw all her energy towards him.

" Anything?" She asked.

" Nothing, My Darling." Raphel said. " We are going to park in the woods and ran to the house. If there is a problem we can sneak up on it." Winter nodded.

XXXXXX

Nickolas chained Jerry to a chair in the middle of the living room while Giselle spun around in the computer chair and sang to herself. Both knew the chains won't hold Jerry when he woke and came fully out of the drug so Giselle was going to shoot him up again. Nickolas stood up after fastening a lock on the chains and grinned at Giselle.

" I'm going to cut him and I want you to drink the blood. Winter will feel someone else taking his blood and think he is cheating. Both Raphel and Winter will feel the pain of the cut and come running." Nickolas said, pulling out a small knife. Giselle jumped up and walked over to him.

XXXXXX

A searing pain shot through Winter and Raphel, making them both look at their right arms. Raphel tighten his hold on the steering wheel as he hissed and his fangs descended. Another pain shot through Winter's chest, over her heart. She grabbed her chest and leaned over as she whined. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths, trying to overcome the pain.

" What are you feeling?" Raphel asked quickly.

" My chest, it hurts! Can I be having a heart attack?" Winter gasped out.

" No. It is your mated blood telling you someone is drinking from your mate. Someone cut our Jerry and is now drinking from the wound."

" It hurts so bad!" Winter said.

" If Jerry were to ever cheat on you, either by drinking from another vampire, have another vampire drink from him or sleep with someone, you would feel it. It will feel very much like a human heart attack. Breath through the pain, My Darling. Someone is setting us up. Someone wants us to come to him. My guess is he isn't even awake." Raphel said.

" Who would do this?" Winter asked with her eyes closed. She was starting to sweat. Raphel reached out and placed his hand on her back.

" You know who." He said as he rubbed her back. He pulled the car over and started to drive through the woods. " We have to bring him out of the haze he is in." He said, digging his phone out.

" How?" Winter asked.

" You're going to drink from me. I am calling my mate to tell her what we are doing and to bring others to Jerry's aid. My blood is strong, it will give you the strength you are going to need to face off with Giselle. I am hoping the pain Jerry will experience from you taking me from will force him awake." He said. " I'm going to cut my wrist and you are going to drink from me."

" Won't we be bonded?" She asked.

" No. Because your mate is alive, and we aren't doing a mating ceremony, I will just be tuned in more to your emotions. It will be that way until one of us dies, which won't be tonight. That I can promise you, My Darling."


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review!*_

After speaking with his mate, informing her of their plan, Raphel stopped the car. They were only a mile from Winter and Jerry's house. Raphel took out his pocket knife and slashed it across his wrist. He brought it to Winter who looked unsure. Taking blood had always been personal, between her and Jerry. It was an intimate act and she wasn't sure about sharing it with someone else, even Raphel.

" Come on, My Darling. The pain of you drinking my blood will wake our Jerry up and give you strength. We don't have the time to waste." Raphel said. Winter took a deep breath and took a hold of his arm. She brought her mouth down and latched onto his wrist. " Draw on it hard. We need to hurry."

XXXXXX

Pain shot through Jerry's chest. White, hot pain rolled through his heart at the same time he became aware that he was chained to a chair. He clutched his jaws shut while forcing himself to be still so Nickolas and Giselle won't know he was awake. He reached down the line to his mate and his maker. His mate was drinking from his maker's wrist.

' What the hell are you doing!' Jerry hissed into Raphel's mind. His fangs were descending in anger.

' Put your shield up! Someone drank from you while you were out.' Raphel warned. Jerry shut down his bonds but the bond to Raphel was still open. He could never shut it down with his maker. ' Your mate is drinking from my wrist to give her strength and to wake you up. What is happening?'

' Giselle and Nickolas showed up here. They shoot me with a dart. I am chained to a chair in the living room.' Jerry growled. He loved his maker and could understand what they were doing, but the mated vampire in him was on the defense. The mated vampire in him wanted to rip into Raphel.

' We are about a mile away. We are coming for you. They will die for this.' Raphel said.

' I thank you but please, stop letting her drink from you. I want to kill you.' Jerry whined.

" That's enough, My Darling. He is awake." Raphel said. Winter pulled away and wiped at her mouth.

" I can't reach him." She said.

" He has shut his bond down so they won't know he is awake." Raphel said.

' Keep her safe. You know how dangerous Giselle and Nickolas are.' Jerry said.

' We will be there soon.' Raphel said.

XXXXXX

" Do you think one cut is enough?" Jerry heard Giselle asked Nickolas.

" Yes. Winter will have felt it the moment his blood came in contact with your talented tongue, Sweetheart. They should be on their way now." Nickolas said. " Can you get anything from him? I would think the poison should be wearing off soon." A few moments went by before Giselle spoke again.

" There is nothing from him. He is out."

XXXXXX

Winter worked a window opened from one of the ground level rooms. She crawled inside the window and quietly dropped to the floor. Raphel came in next. He placed his hand on Winter's shoulder and drew her into him. He dropped his mouth to her ear to whisper. They could both feel Jerry in the basement and knew that was where Giselle and Nickolas would be as well.

" My blood has made you strong but do not let that strength make you careless. They are dangerous and fast. They have many years of fighting where you have none. Listen to your instincts. Follow your mated vampire instincts. Let it guide your movements but be careful, my Darling, please. To lose you will kill our Jerry." Winter nodded. " Let me lead the way. I'd rather take the first hit then you."

" I'm not human anymore, Raphel." Winter said as she faced him. Raphel smiled and nodded.

" You are right, sometimes I forget that." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. " But I have fought many battles and you have fought none."

" I'm not scared. I just want to rip Giselle apart." She hissed. Raphel smiled.

" Let's go."

Together they moved towards the basement. They opened the door up and started down the stairs. They could hear Giselle and Nickolas talking. Giselle was actually laughing and that made Winter so angry she was starting to tremble. Raphel placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it hard. It was his sign for her to calm down.

Jerry inhaled as quietly and slowly as he could. His mate's scent was strong. He was so in tuned to her scent that neither Giselle or Nickolas could tell the difference between her old scent that was around the house and the new scent of her coming down the stairs. Jerry kept his head down and his eyes closed. Raphel's scent hit him next. He was going to wait until they had reached the door before he would let Giselle and Nickolas know he was awake.

Giselle was perched on Nickolas' lap, nestling into his neck and rubbing him through his pants. Violence was a turn on for the both of them. After he raped Winter and slit her throat, he planned on taking Giselle while she laid in Winter's blood. He was going to smear the blood all over her then lick it off until she was cumming. The thought of Winter's death and blood was filling Nickolas and his fangs were completely out.

Jerry's head snapped out when Winter's scent overwhelmed him. His mate and maker were standing in the door way staring at Giselle and Nickolas who hadn't noticed them yet. Raphel's face was a stone mask, an expression Jerry knew to be very dangerous. Winter's hands were in tight fists at her sides. Both members of his family had their fangs out. Giselle's face was turned towards Jerry's as she sucked on Nickolas' neck. She opened her eyes and pulled away smiling.

" Look who is awake." She purred.

" And came to see him." Nickolas filled in. Giselle slipped off of his lap and they both stood up. They were smiling as they faced Winter and Raphel.

" Hello Sweetie." Giselle said.

" You drank from my mate." Winter hissed.

" I did and he tasted wonderful. It makes me wonder how you taste." Giselle said.

" I'm going to fucking kill you." Winter hissed. Giselle shivered and closed her eyes.

" And I can't wait to be wrapped around you." She said.

" Fucking bitch!" Winter yelled as she launched herself forward.

At the same time she hit Giselle at the waist, Jerry flexed his arms causing the chains to start to break around from him. Raphel rushed forward to grab Nickolas. Giselle laughed as the two girls hit the floor together. Nickolas bared his fangs and snapped them at Raphel's neck. Vampires would be killed by sharp objects to the heart, sun exposure, or massive blood lost. If Nickolas could rip into Raphel and cause blood lost, he could end Raphel's life.

Winter was fighting on the mated vampire instinct. Winter felt a mixture of being out of control and being completely in control at the same time. She had never been in a fight in her life but her mate's life was in danger and this female had drank from him. To say she was angry was now an understatement. What was coursing through her was nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like liquid fire was running through her veins. Her attention and focus was completely on the woman under her.

Her hand came down in a fist and smashed straight into Giselle's face. Her head rocked to the side as blood exploded from her mouth but she continued to laugh. Winter grabbed her head and started to slam it over and over again into the floor. She was unaware of the fighting between Raphel and Nickolas. She was unaware of Jerry yelling and trying to completely pull his bindings away. Her vision was tunneled. Giselle's hands came up and gripped Winter's wrists. She pushed hard, flipping them over.

" Winter! Look out!" Jerry screamed at the same time Giselle stabbed a knife into her left wrist. The pain shot straight through both Jerry and Raphel in the same wrist but Winter didn't seem to notice.

Giselle bared her fangs and sank them straight into Winter's throat. Another shot of pain ripped through Jerry's chest as Giselle pulled hard on Winter's vein. The pain doubled him over at the same time the last of the chains fell away. He tumbled out of the chair, gripping his chest and breathing hard. His fangs were aching with the need to rip into Giselle.

Winter reached around Giselle's back and yanked the knife from her wrist. Her left hand came up. She buried it into Giselle's hair and yanked her head up. Winter slammed the knife home hard, straight into Giselle's chest and heart. Giselle screamed and reared back, falling onto her back and twitching. Winter pushed herself up and stood. She walked calmly to Giselle and straddled her lap. Nickolas was screaming under Raphel. Winter leaned over Giselle.

" No one drinks from My Mate." She hissed. She pushed the knife in harder. As it went straight through Giselle's heart and out of her back the female vampire finally stopped moving.

" Fucking bitch!" Nickolas screamed a second before Raphel ripped his head from his neck. Winter stood up slowly, staring down hard at Giselle. A pair of arms wrapped around Winter's waist, making her flip around and growl loudly. Jerry's hands went straight up in defense.

" It's me!" He said quickly. Winter was breathing hard with blood slipping from her wound. Slowly Jerry reached out and took her left hand. " Relax, Love. It's over now. " He brought her wrist to his mouth, never breaking eye contact. His tongue snaked out and over her wound.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review!*_

Jerry and Winter were sitting on their bed while the other vampires that had come to the house were cleaning up the bodies and the blood. The wound on Winter's wrist had closed, leaving behind an angry scar that would be gone by morning but that didn't stop Jerry from nestling and licking against it. She was staring straight ahead, just processing everything that had happen.

" You were beautiful." He whispered against her skin.

" All the pain I was in when I had cancer was nothing to the pain I felt when Giselle drank from you. The moment we got down here I knew it had been her. I could smell you in her." Winter said.

" I felt that pain too, twice." Jerry said, making her look at him.

" I had to drink from Raphel." She said. Jerry smiled and nodded.

" I know, Love. It was the only way. I'm not upset." He said as a knock came to their door. " Come in." Jerry called out. Winter looked to the door as Raphel walked in.

" Their bodies will be put in a open field a few miles from here. The sun will then destroy them. We have almost all the blood cleaned up." He reported.

" What's going to happen now? I killed her and it's against our laws to kill another vampire." Winter said. " Am I in trouble?"

" Well, " Raphel said as he started towards them, making Jerry growl. Raphel dropped to his knees in front of Winter and put his hands on her knees. Jerry bared his fangs and hissed, yanking Winter's arm against him.

" Jay." Winter said but Raphel only smiled.

" It's okay, my darling. He can't help it." He said.

" I understand why she drank from you, and I know you aren't trying to steal her away, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to rip you apart." Jerry's hiss was laced with an apology.

" You and I will be keeping our distance for a few weeks. The mated vampire in you is reacting and I can understand it. I don't blame you. In a few weeks that reaction will die down." Raphel reassured his night son. " As for the laws, since I am in control of the area I could ban you. I could force you to move and never return. I could have you killed for the offense, had you not been doing it to save your mate. They attacked your mate and she drank from him. They attacked my son. It was well without our rights to kill them so fear not." The entire time Raphel had been talking Jerry couldn't stop his growl. " We are almost done cleaning up then we will take our leave. You did very well for your first fight." He raised a hand up and stroked her cheek, making Jerry hiss again.

" I'm sorry." Jerry's voice was low and dangerous. Raphel smiled at him.

" It's not your fault. You aren't completely in control right now. I would like to hug you but you would just attack me. I am going to leave you two alone but know that I love you both." He patted her leg then walked out, closing the door behind him. Winter looked at Jerry and smiled.

" You kind of sound like a pissed off cat." She said. Jerry pulled his fangs back.

" That's not really making me feel like a big, bad vampire." He said, making her laugh.

XXXXXX

For the next few weeks Jerry and Winter stayed in their house. They renewed their mating commitment over and over again. A fact Raphel informed them was because of her drinking from Raphel. He had warned them that Jerry would feel compelled to drown her in his scent. He would be compelled to feed her souly from his vein while he only fed from her. He would feel the need to try and drink Raphel from her body as well as flood her system with his own blood. Winter did not have that feeling because she had been able to kill the one who drank from her mate.

Because of the actions Nickolas and Giselle had done against Jerry and Winter, by vampire law, they were entitled to every thing the other two had. Winter and Jerry didn't want to have anything of these so they donated most the things to shelters. The items that were old and worth money were sold off. The money from those sales was then donated to cancer research. Nickolas and Giselle didn't trust banks so they had large stacks of cash hidden around their house. When that money was found, it was also donated to the shelters and cancer research.

" Raphel has invited us over tonight." Winter said as Jerry rubbed her shoulders while she typed.

" Oh yeah? Did he call or send the message?" Jerry asked.

" He called. You know he doesn't send messages to me. And that is the first time you have heard about him, and spoke about him, without growling or displaying the fangs." She said, making him laugh.

" Then I say we go." He said.

" Why is it he can feel my emotions and send me messages? He didn't drink from me. I drank from him." She asked.

" We think it is because he is my maker. We think you and him are connected through me but taking his blood into you has strength the bond between you." He said. Winter sighed and started to turn in the chair, making him step back.

" I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Giselle." She said. Jerry smiled and dropped to his knees. He gently touched her legs.

" It's alright, My Mate. I think this just may have strengthen us even more. Not to mention seeing you fight was a crazy turn on. Knowing you killed her over me rocks my world." Winter laughed, making him grin. " Besides, the world is better off with those two."

" I love you, you know. Turn me was the best thing you could have done for me." She said. Jerry put his hand to the back of her neck and drew her into him so their foreheads were together.

" You were the best thing that could have happen to me. I love you." He said.

the end!


End file.
